


Till The End Of The Line - Everything Has Changed

by donna_ssbk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Afghanistan, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Army, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Coming Out, F/M, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hunters & Hunting, Hydra (Marvel), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sexuality, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donna_ssbk/pseuds/donna_ssbk
Summary: Alternate Universe - Steve is the Captain of a covert special ops team, Bucky is a member of his team. Sent on a special mission to discover the whereabouts of a new terrorist organisation calling themselves Hydra, Steve and his team will have to use all their skills and resources to bring the organisation down and rescue the civilians Hydra has been capturing.Steve and Bucky have also been best friends since they were little boys, inseparable through school, college and into joining the army together. They are also in love with each other. Will they pluck up the courage to tell each other how they feel, or will they be too scared to risk their friendship?Will the team succeed, will Steve and Bucky get together, will everyone survive?Stucky





	1. Chapter 1 - Steve's Point of View

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is set in Afghanistan and takes place in an Army setting. While I have tried to research as much as possible to maintain accuracy, I have neither a military background nor an in-depth knowledge of the country, therefor please forgive any mistakes made, they are entirely mine.  
> There are mentions of sexuality and sexual acts, nothing graphic yet, but are possible for future chapters hence the rating.  
> I own none of these characters, they belong to Marvel.  
> I have written stories before but this is my first dabble into the Marvel Universe, and I love Stucky so I had to go there first. Hope you all enjoy.

Captain Steven Grant Rogers and his team had arrived in Kandahar late the previous evening and after arrival at the base, he had ordered them straight to bed. Only Steve and his first and second Lieutenants, Natasha Alianova Romanoff (known as Nat) and Clinton Francis Barton (known as Clint), had stayed awake to report in with the base commander, General Nicholas Joseph Fury, who was still awake writing reports.  
Steve had met General Fury on two previous occasions when the General had been back in the US, the first time, 2 years ago, Steve had been in the process of putting together his Special Ops team, and General Fury had personally recommended Nat for his First Lieutenant. Knowing Fury’s ability to surround himself with extraordinary people, Steve took the recommendation without question, and Nat in turn had recommended Clint, as they had worked together many times before. The three had fast become friends and not just colleagues. The second time had been shortly after Team Shield’s first successful mission together, and General Fury had been impressed which was why Steve and his team were here now in Kandahar.  
Steve had also known without doubt, when first asked to put together a covert special ops team, that his best and longest known friend Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes (known as Bucky) would be in that team. Bucky was the best Sniper Steve had ever met, he was an expert marksman and would be a huge asset to the team. But more than that Steve had wanted Bucky with him, they had known each other since childhood and had been inseparable. Steve had been skinny and sickly as a child, and when Bucky and he had met in 2nd Grade when Bucky had been 8 and Steve 7, Bucky had taken an instant liking to the scrawny young lad who stood up for himself no matter how big the bullies harassing him might be. Steve had never been one to run away from a fight, and he always stood his ground to the bullies who made fun of his size or his frequent illnesses, but when Bucky’s family had moved to Brooklyn and the older lad had started at Steve’s school, happening upon the younger boy cornered by a group of boys twice his size at the back of the bike sheds, he had immediately jumped in to help the smaller boy and that had been it for both of them. The two spent nearly every day together from that day onwards. Steve’s father Joseph had been killed in an accident on the construction site he’d been working at when Steve’s mother was pregnant, leading to Sarah Rogers giving birth to Steve prematurely due to stress. The compensation from his father’s death had mostly gone on Steve’s medical bills over the years, and his mother had had to get a job as well, but they managed. Being just the two of them, the Barnes family had practically adopted Sarah and Steve in once it was clear the boys would be joined at the hip, and no two families could have been closer without a blood connection involved. George and Winifred Barnes loved Steve, and Sarah loved Bucky and his sisters Rebecca, Regina and Rosie. Thankfully once Steve hit 9th grade, he’d gone through a ridiculously fast growth spurt and finally shook off the childhood asthma and illnesses that had plagued him, puberty hit Steve like a truck and shot him up from 5 foot 4 inches to 6 foot by the time he was in his Senior year, he’d even just overtaken Bucky in height, although Bucky was already a strong and well-built young man. They both spent their freshman to senior years training hard in the gym to build both muscle and stamina as they both knew they wanted to join the army. Steve became captain of the football team, and Bucky became captain of the Soccer team, and they both represented their school in boxing. After graduating college, the boys joined up and went through basic training together as well as serving in the same unit at first. It was only then that the boys were separated, Bucky had been singled out for specialist sniper and firearms training, while the officers had begun to realise that Steve was an excellent strategist and leader, and he quickly rose through the ranks to Captain.  
Steve was lost in his own thoughts that morning, he always woke early, getting in the habit of going for an early morning run which usually helped him clear his mind, but recently, the last few months, his thoughts had been dwelling on his best friend more and more. He caught himself staring at Bucky too often, at his defined muscles under his t-shirt, at his thickly muscled thighs in his combat pants, at his beautiful stormy grey/blue eyes, at the way his hair (which was just on the cusp of being too long for regulations) flopped down over his forehead in a handsome wave. But it wasn’t just his looks. He loved watching Bucky interact with the other members of the team, especially the younger members who looked at Bucky like an older brother. Bucky was always charismatic and kind, he was friendly and trustworthy, and had the best sense of humour, always managing to make the team laugh or ease the tension in a tuff situation. Steve had always been proud to be Bucky’s best friend. But he had realised these last months that perhaps he didn’t love Bucky like a brother as he’d always thought, but that maybe, just maybe, he was in love with him. He didn’t know how this had crept up on him. The couple of years the two men had been off fulfilling their separate duties in the army they had kept in contact via their mobile phones, texting or calling whenever they could, and the occasional email when other communication was not possible. But when Steve had recruited Bucky into Team Shield, two years ago and they had been reunited again, that was when things had begun to change for Steve, and it had only been these last few months that Steve had really acknowledged how things had changed for him and his true feelings. Being separated from Bucky had been hard, much harder than he’d anticipated, and he’d never really stopped to consider why until they had come back together. He felt he had to try to bury those feelings though. He was sure Bucky saw him as a brother, as family, nothing more! And that was fine, he would always have Bucky in his life like that, he couldn’t risk losing him if Bucky was to find out Steve was in love with him and didn’t return those feelings. He couldn’t lose his best friend over this, or anything. He wasn’t sure he could live without Bucky!  
Steve had known he was bisexual since High School, he’d had a couple of girlfriends, nothing serious, he’d found himself attracted to a few guys too but hadn’t done anything about those attractions. He’d even had a blowjob off of a guy from a different school who had been visiting for a boxing tournament once, the guy had flirted shamelessly with Steve after his first fight and dragged him off to an empty locker room. He’d never revealed that side of himself to anyone at his school though, for fear of re-igniting the bullying he had suffered as a younger child. He’d been able to appreciate how attractive his best friend was, but they had always been like brothers so nothing more had ever crossed his mind. It had obviously taken that couple of years of separation for his brain to realise it had feelings for his best friend after all. Steve pulled himself out of his thoughts and returned to the officer’s barracks to change out of his sweaty running gear ready for breakfast with the team.


	2. Chapter 2 - Steve's Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting second chapter straight away. I have about 12 chapters written so far. Not sure how many there will be in total yet. Hope you're enjoying it so far. Again please forgive any errors, they are entirely my own.  
> The story title comes from the Ed Sheeran and Taylor Swift song, it seemed appropriate for this story.  
> Enjoy

Steve entered the mess hall and headed for the food station, grabbing a tray and piling it up with food before heading over to the table he could see the majority of his 12 member team had already occupied, Bucky immediately took his foot off the bench to make room for Steve to sit next to him, Steve gave him a fond smile at the gesture, and if he felt a shiver crawl over his skin when his arm brushed against Bucky’s as he sat down then that was nobody’s business but his. Nat and Clint were also there, despite them two and Steve being entitled to eat in the officer’s mess, they always chose to eat with the team instead. Sergeant Scott Edward Harris Lang (known as Scott), Corporal Samuel Thomas Wilson (known as Sam), Corporal Thor Odinson, Corporal Hope Van Dyne and Private First Class Daisy Johnson were also already seated, everyone eating and chatting away happily together. Steve smiled and huffed a laugh to himself at the fact that he could have predicted exactly who the three missing team members would be, Bucky looked over at him noticing the quiet sound he’d made and asked “care to share the joke Stevie”, Bucky was the only person Steve let call him that name, “just not surprised at all to see the terrible trio aren’t up yet” he replied with a sarcastic tone, “I honestly don’t know how they made it through basic training” Bucky replied chuckling, an endearing sound that Steve loved and which made his heart flutter. Steve saw the ladies rolling their eyes to each other while the guys all laughed along with Steve and Bucky. At that moment three sleepy looking figures dragged themselves through the mess hall doors, Privates First Class Peter Jason Quill (known as Quill), and the youngest two members of the team Harley Keener and Peter Benjamin Parker (known as Pete) stumbled into the spare spaces at the table. “Nice of you boys to finally join us” laughed Steve at their bleary eyed faces. “Look not all of us can be weirdo freaks that get up at the crack of dawn to run despite time zone changes and jetlag Cap” yawned Quill as he prodded Daisy trying to make her give him her coffee cup, she relented at the sixth prod and handed what was left of her coffee over, laughing at his pleased look. Steve knew in some units that comment would have got Quill in to a whole heap of trouble, but he had always been a very laid back commanding officer whenever they weren’t in a combat situation, he preferred to keep things as informal as he could, and as long as nobody crossed a line then the friendly joking around and teasing were fine with him. He’d actually felt quite awkward at first as some of his team members were older than him, and he worried they wouldn’t respect his leadership due to his age, but none of the team had ever seemed bothered by it, they had all accepted him as Captain from the very first day. Bucky had joked and told him it’s because he seemed like an old man, but he’d overheard him the same day telling some of the older team members that he had never had a better or more natural commanding officer, and the sense of pride he’d felt at that had been massive, and his appreciation of his best friend had only risen higher. Scott gave Hope a cocky smile as he swiped a piece of crispy bacon off her plate and Pete laughed as she slapped his hand making Scott yelp. “Go get your own food fellas, we need everyone fed and watered before the team briefing with General Fury later” Steve stated, and the three latecomers headed off for food while the rest continued to talk amongst themselves. Steve loved meal times with the team, it was why he insisted on the officers joining the lower ranks for meals rather than eating in the officers mess, these moments helped the team to get to know each other better and form stronger bonds, which in turn made them a more cohesive unit out on missions, they were all genuinely friends, and cared about each other very much. Bucky and himself were of the theory that Hope and Scott were perhaps more than friends, but honestly, although fraternisation within a unit was heavily frowned upon in general, it didn’t really bother Steve. People fell for who they fell for, you couldn’t control who you fell in love with (didn’t he know it), and when you’re working as closely as a team like theirs was, it wasn’t surprising that even stronger bonds were sometimes formed. He would’ve thought Nat and Clint were an item if he didn’t already know that Clint had a wife (Laura) and three children (Cooper, Lila and Nathaniel) at home. Scott was the only other member of the team with a kid (Cassie) from his previous failed marriage. When everyone had finished eating, Steve ordered the group to freshen up and then head to the meeting room for mission brief.  
Steve was back in his room, officer’s quarters were blessed with their own shower rooms, having just got out of said shower he was dressed in just his boxer-briefs and combat pants, bare chest showing off his huge muscles, his dog-tags bouncing around as they hung loose. A light tap at the door was followed by Bucky letting himself in. “Hey Stevie, the guys are hogging the communal showers again, mind if I use yours pal” he asked dropping his pile of clean clothes onto the chair in the room as Steve awkwardly grabbed for a clean t-shirt, Bucky gave him a slightly quizzical look but didn’t comment as Steve cleared his throat and replied “sure thing Buck, go for it” as he stuffed his head into the t-shirt, turning his back to his best friend and standing in front of the wall mirror to sort out the mess of his hair that was sticking up from being towel dried. With the tiniest shake of his head and his wash-bag and boxer briefs in hand, Bucky stepped into the small shower room and shut the door. Steve quietly let out a long breath and mentally slapped himself for the ridiculous reaction to Bucky seeing him bare-chested, it wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other in various stages of undress over the years, this just happened to be the first time since Steve had realised his feelings. He needed to get his act together, he needed to keep his cool around Bucky so that the older man wouldn’t start to question his odd reactions. Hair finally tamed and his combat shirt on over his t-shirt Steve was just beginning to put his boots on when Bucky emerged from the shower room in nothing but his boxer briefs holding his wash-bag, his gloriously muscular body gleaming from the shower and Steve had to try extremely hard after the initial glance up at his best friend to concentrate on the laces of his boots as Bucky got himself dressed into his own uniform matching Steve’s with his own set of dog-tags clinking away. When Bucky was finished dressing and had tamed his own unruly longer hair in to a slightly-less-messy style, the two men set off towards the meeting room smiling at each other in the silent comfort of years of friendship.


	3. Chapter 3 - Bucky's Point Of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 for you. From Bucky's perspective this time. Some more setting the back story up. Hope you all enjoy it.

Bucky had been reminiscing to himself in the shower, he had been in love with Steve since they’d graduated college. He remembered the day crystal clear. He’d walked first having a surname beginning with B, and he remembered watching Steve take the stage as the principal had finally gotten to the R surnames. As he watched his best friend walk up to the principal to take his scroll and shake her hand, it suddenly hit him! He’d watched Steve go from a sickly, scrawny little wisp of a boy who would stand up for everyone regardless of his own safety, to the Adonis with a heart of gold he now was, and his own heart leapt into his throat at the realisation. Bucky had had a few non-serious girlfriends by the time he’d realised he was in love with Steve, and at that point came the realisation that he was in fact gay. It had been in the back of his mind for a while that he looked at boys the way he’d always been told he should look at girls, and despite his reputation for being a sweet-talking charmer the girls couldn’t resist, the moment he realised he was in love with Steve was also the moment he fully admitted to himself his sexuality. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of being gay, he just thought that it wasn’t something he should broadcast openly about himself in case it interfered with his desire to join the army, and he’d never admit the truth to Steve, his Stevie, his best friend who looked up to him, who was like a brother to him, who’s friendship meant more to him than his own life. So he threw himself into the army after they both joined up, where he showed a particular aptitude for firearms, it quickly became clear that he was one of, if not the best marksmen his superiors had ever seen. This led to him being sent of for specialist firearms training with particular emphasis on sniper rifles. As mush as he loved what he did, and was fiercely proud of his talents, being separated from Steve had hurt! A lot! He felt like a piece of himself was missing, they’d barely ever been apart, and he felt like his heart had been split in two, half of it left with Steve. They kept in touch of course, speaking or messaging as often as they were both able, and Bucky was immensely proud of Steve when the younger man had told Bucky he’d been selected for special tactical and infiltration training and was being put on the officer career track despite his age. A couple of years later, Bucky had been pulled in to his commanding officer’s office one day and had been informed by him that he’d been requested to join a special covert ops squad and that under the orders of General Fury he was to report to his new commanding officer, one Captain Steve Rogers, with a promotion to the rank of Sergeant First Class. Bucky had had to refrain from jumping for joy at the thought of being reunited with Steve. Thanking his CO and exiting the office, Bucky had practically run to the barracks to pack his gear, saying his goodbyes to his old squad, he had left the base to catch a train to his new team. Excitement pulsing adrenaline through his system as the long train journey finally ended, he stepped off the train, glancing around to see who would be meeting him to take him to his new base, when he spotted a mop of blonde hair just behind the crowd of people who had also disembarked the train, as the crowd thinned Bucky made his way over and sure enough there was Steve, looking just as god-like as the last time he had seen him, only older and with more confidence evident in his stance. As the younger man finally spotted him, a huge smile appeared on his face, and Bucky felt like Steve was radiating light at that moment, he couldn’t contain himself any longer and ran the last few steps to Steve, throwing himself into a fierce hug with the younger man, which Steve happily returned laughing at Bucky’s apparent enthusiasm. “I’ve missed you too Buck” he laughed into the older man’s shoulder, and Bucky reluctantly pulled back grinning at his oldest friend “hey, what can I say, it’s been a long trip, I’m clearly delirious from hunger and tiredness” he laughed. “Well we can’t have you collapsing in the street now can we Buck, better get you back to base and fed I suppose” Steve said winking at Bucky, and with that he threw an arm around the older man’s shoulder and they walked out of the station together towards Steve’s jeep. Chatting and laughing as though no time had passed. And Bucky’s heart lit back up and felt whole again for the first time since they’d been separated.


	4. Chapter 4 - Steve's Point Of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 the same day!  
> You may recognise a few more familiar names in this chapter. Getting into the meat of the story now.  
> Hope you all enjoy.

Steve and Bucky walked into the meeting room, noticing that some of the base’s senior command officers were already seated. General Fury sat at the head of the table, flanked on either side by Major General Anthony Edward Stark (known as Tony or just Stark depending on who was addressing him) who was also the base’s technology and weapons expert, and Colonel James Rupert Rhodes (known as Rhodey). Seated next to Tony was Major Maria Hill, and seated next to Rhodey was one of the base’s two Head Doctors, Major Stephen Vincent Strange (known as Strange or Doc). Steve and Bucky walked to Rhodey’s side of the table and gave a brief salute to the officers seated, which they returned, before seating themselves down. Nat and Clint entered next and seated themselves on Tony’s side of the table opposite Steve and Bucky after saluting the senior officers as well. Finally the rest of the team entered, saluted and seated themselves.  
General Fury stood then addressing the room. “Welcome to Kandahar Base people. I appreciate you all arriving so quickly. Let’s get right to it” he announced pointing to Tony who tapped away at a tablet computer in front of him bringing up a projection of a map of Afghanistan on the wall behind Nick as Maria handed a stack of files to Nat sat next to her, Nat took the top file and they passed them around with each person taking a file in turn. Steve opened his file and saw the top sheet inside had a symbol printed on it in red and black, it looked like a 6 legged octopus but with a skull for a body, the image gave Steve a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he glanced over at Bucky who returned his look, a deep frown across his brow, he could tell neither of them liked the look of that symbol. Fury continued “the briefing files in front of you are classified under deep shadow conditions! Outside of this room, the only other people who know the contents of this file or what we are about to discuss are higher ranks than me or are the President of the United States! For the last few months, a series of what looked like random occurrences have been happening across Afghanistan, small villages have been the targets” Fury paced slowly around the table while he spoke, “the common factor in all these occurrence’s is that whatever has been happening has left these villages deserted, no witnesses, no notes or demands left, items dropped, animals left to starve”. Steve skimmed through the file while Fury was talking, noting the pictures of various villages that appeared at first glance to have been abandoned, a frown appearing on his own brow now. “Nobody had an answer as to what was happening, that is until 4 days ago” Fury finished turning to Tony with a nod. Tony took that as his cue and stood to address the room as Fury sat back down. “About 2 weeks ago, I finished developing a new high-altitude reconnaissance drone that could stay in the air longer, equipped with long-range high definition cameras. We deployed them immediately and 4 days ago they got a hit. The final two pages of your files show the images collected” Tony paused as everyone flicked through the file to the correct pages, tapping on his tablet again the map on the wall changed to a digital image of the first picture from the last file pages. “As you can see from the images, the drone managed to catch one of these occurrences in the act” he used the tablet to flick through the rest of the digital images from the file, “and as you can see, not so random after all” he finished giving Rhodey a pat on the shoulder and seating himself back down. Rhodey didn’t stand but let his gaze move over the seated people as he spoke. “We’ve been analysing the images collected by the drone and it’s clear that a group acting under the symbol in the front of the file is moving from village to village, capturing the occupants and removing all traces of their actions. We don’t know what purpose the captured individuals are serving to them. Major Hill” Rhodey finished pointing over to Maria. Maria also stayed seated as she continued the briefing “what little intelligence we have managed to gather so far is included in the file, but the main points are firstly we have discovered the group call themselves Hydra, and secondly the images taken by the reconnaissance drone did flag up two individuals as being known to the US armed forces for previous terrorist activity. Those individuals are Brock Rumlow and Erik Stevens”. Steve wasn’t the only person to shift in their seat or make a sound at that information. Fury spoke next “from your reactions I see you are all familiar with one or both of those names” he stated, “Rumlow is ex US army and is known to go by the alias Crossbones, and Stevens is ex US navy SEAL and is known to go by the alias Killmonger, both fled the country after being suspected of terrorist activity, and both seem to have found the same new home to continue with it. Hydra is becoming a huge potential threat people, and the fact that we don’t know what is happening to the civilians they are taking troubles me very much. Now Stark’s drones did manage to trace the group back to Jalalabad in north-east Afghanistan, after that we lost them, but we believe whatever base they are operating out of must be in the mountains to the north of the city, well hidden” looking around the room at each team member in turn and finishing on Steve, Fury continued “our plan is to send in a team to discover their base, infiltrate and find out what these mother fuckers are up to. Rescue and release all civilians if possible, capture as many Hydra operatives as possible and destroy whatever is left. That’s why team Shield have been brought in, we needed our best covert ops squad on this, I don’t need to tell you all how sensitive a mission like this is. We have a second team on its way in a few days once they’ve been extracted from their current location that will act as a back up to Team Shield, Team Marvel, lead by Captain Carol Danvers, will be sent in to assist when required, so keep us updated. You leave tomorrow, a chopper will drop you at a point 10 klicks from Jalalabad. Use the remaining time until then to plan. That will be all ladies and gentleman. Dismissed” Fury finished. At that Steve and his team stood, saluted and filed out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5 - Steve's Point Of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter for you all.
> 
> As always hope you all enjoy and please remember all mistakes are entirely my own.
> 
> The 503rd Infantry Regiment was an actual existing unit stationed in Afghanistan. Full respect to them and all other serving force men and women worldwide.

Steve led his team into one of the more casual briefing rooms, this one had large windows offering a view of the base, and was equipped with couches in a more relaxed u shape with a row of shelves filled with books and files and a table at the open end against the wall, a big map of Afghanistan on the wall above the table, a shredder next to the door, and a water dispenser and cups in the back corner. The team filed in and took up spaces on the couches while Steve stood in front of the desk and leaned back to balance against it. “Right you guys, we’ve got a couple hours till lunch, let’s go over the intel and get a basic strategy planned out” Steve said. They spent the next hour going over all the information contained in the file, then spent the remaining hour talking through their plan. They had decided that after drop off they would make their way to the outskirts of Jalalabad and find cover, then wait till nightfall to make their way round the edges of the city, as Hydra operatives were certain to have the city under surveillance, and this offered them the best chance to remain undetected. They would then make their way to the base of the mountains, keeping to cover where possible, to observe the paths into the mountains and use the equipment they took with them to find a Hydra operative they could then track back to their base. Once the base had been found they would study it to discern any weaknesses present and any patterns in troop movements they could take advantage of, at which point they would reassess the situation.  
“Well I think that’s as much as we can plan for ahead of time, great work everyone. Let’s all go grab some lunch, then if you’re all up for it some of the guys from 503rd infantry regiment have challenged us to a game of soccer” Steve announced. Everyone seemed quite excited with that prospect and Bucky practically bounced off the couch he was sat on. Steve had to stifle a laugh at that “of course that does mean we need the best team captain if we wanna beat the locals” he smirked. Bucky actually did jump up from the couch then and Steve had to laugh at the eager expression on his face, “something to add Buck?” he asked trying to pull off a puzzled look and failing. “You’re a punk Rogers” Bucky whined “you know I’m the clear choice” he finished. Steve laughed and replied “ok jerk, of course you are”, the rest of the team were laughing at the exchange between their Captain and Sergeant. Bucky threw his arm casually over Steve’s shoulder and answered with a smile “damn right I am”, giving Steve a wink and half pushing him towards the door. “Ok lunch guys and girls, and don’t forget to shred your files on the way out” he reminded them all as Bucky practically shoved Steve out the door muttering “come on Stevie, I’m starving” while the rest of the team followed and continued to laugh at their antics.  
The team headed back to the mess hall again for lunch, piling up their plates and heading to their favourite table. Steve grabbed his tray last and by the time he had filled it up he was disappointed to find that Bucky had been surrounded by the younger members of the team Harley, Pete and Daisy, who were all chatting away to each other animatedly. Steve took a seat next to Thor and opposite Nat who began to involve him in their conversation. Steve’s eyes kept straying to Bucky, he could hear him telling the younger three stories from his soccer captain days, and with his usual comedic delivery had them all laughing freely. A hand waved close in front of Steve’s face making him jump and turn his head, “you with us Steve” Nat questioned, “uuhh yeah of course, what did you say?” Steve responded feebly, wincing slightly at his less than convincing tone. Nat raised an eyebrow, turning her head slightly to look at Bucky then glancing back at Steve with a smirk, he gave her his best innocent face look, but she had clearly seen enough to suspect something, and Steve knew she was far too intelligent for him to pass it off as nothing, he knew he’d be interrogated at some point too. He mentally slapped himself for yet again being unable to control himself as Nat spoke up, “We were just saying that seeing as its midday we should probably keep it to a 6-a-side game and swap players at half-time. It’s gonna be hot as hell out there at this time of day, last thing we need is someone getting heatstroke before we leave for the mission” she stated. “Great idea, I’m sure the 503rd guys will agree with that” Steve replied, and then made a conscious effort to keep his gaze off of Bucky while his end of the table continued to chat through lunch.


	6. Chapter 6 - Bucky's Point Of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of points:
> 
> 1 - I have taken artistic license with the base, I have no idea if there is a recreation area or bar, but for the sake of the story there needed to be! 
> 
> 2 - It isn't mentioned in the story, but our team do know the base staff from previous missions and meetings with them, hence the level of familiarity and friendliness they have with them, but for the sake of the story flow and pace I've not added anything in about that.
> 
> As always, enjoy, and all mistakes are my own,

Bucky was laughing away with Daisy, Pete and Harley when he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Steve was staring at him. He didn’t want Steve to realise he had noticed so he turned his face slightly towards Daisy who was sat to his right, making it look like he was turning more to her, which allowed him a less obvious angle to see Steve at the other end of the table. Steve was nodding very slightly at whatever Nat and Thor were discussing with him, but the whole time since Bucky had noticed him staring, Steve’s eyes hadn’t left his face. Bucky’s mind was running through a list of possible reasons for this, when his heart did a little flutter in his chest and seemed determined to persuade his brain that the reason could be that Steve had feelings for him, while his brain tried just as determinedly to stomp on this idea as impossible. Bucky couldn’t help the spark of hope that flared in his chest as he saw Nat’s hand wave across Steve’s face and startle him into glancing away with a somewhat poorly hidden (to Bucky, but only because he could read Steve’s expressions like an open book after all these years) look of guilt. Bucky remembered back to that morning when he had left Steve’s shower room, the younger man’s eyes had widened slightly as Bucky stepped out in just his boxer briefs and then he had quickly looked down to concentrate on his boots. Bucky hadn’t thought much of it at the time, after all, Steve and he had changed in front of each other a million times in their long history, but now he added that look and the staring together, he had to admit it was odd. He had been so happy to be back with his best friend two years ago when Steve had requested him to join his team, and since coming back together was like coming home, everything slotted back in to place like no time had passed.   
Pete had started telling the three of them a story from when he was back in high school, so Bucky cast his mind back to skim over his recent memories, and realised that there had been a subtle change in Steve’s behaviour towards him. Not something any other person would have realised. But Bucky wasn’t just anyone. He knew Steve better than anybody on the planet, including Sarah Rogers he’d bet, and he realised that Steve had definitely been more tactile with him, his touches lingering just a bit longer than was normal for them, his eyes holding Bucky’s gaze longer than usual, and looking at him with an expression Bucky wasn’t totally able to figure out. There was the familiarity and friendship, comfort and ease, but there was something behind it all, something that felt like a jolt of electricity up his spine.  
Bucky pulled himself out of his own thoughts and focused back on Pete who was finishing his story, “… and then my friend Ned told me that the person I smacked into when I jumped to catch the ball and went over the barrier was that idiot Flash after all” Pete finished laughing, both Harley and Daisy joining in, so Bucky forced himself to laugh along even though he’d missed most of the story, with a silent promise to himself to keep more of an eye on how Steve acted around him. He didn’t want to lose Steve’s friendship if he was reading too much in to things, or act too quickly and scare Steve off if he wasn’t. He would have to play this very carefully, he had to be patient, he had loved Steve for so long what difference could it make how much longer he had to wait now that there was a small glimmer of hope that his feelings might be returned.  
The team, lunches finished, headed back towards the barracks and officers quarters to change ready for the soccer game. Bucky grabbed his grey army t-shirt and camouflage shorts from his kit bag and stripped out of his camo pants and shirt and pulled on his shorts and t-shirt, exchanging his boots for sneakers too. The heat had crept up towards the middle of the day, sitting in the low 90s Fahrenheit, and Bucky was glad to be out of the longer clothes and in to something cooler. Bucky waited for the rest of the team and they all headed out to the recreation area together. When they got there, they were met by Clint who called them over to where a group of soldiers from the 503rd were stood. “Hey guys, so we’re all arranged, we’ll play two 20 minute halves of 6-a-side and swap players at halftime, winning team owes the other a free round tonight” Clint said enthusiastically. “Where’s Steve?” Bucky asked him, “Priorities Barnes” Clint joked, “there’s free drinks on the line”. Bucky huffed a laugh and Clint gave him a smirk and responded with “Cap’s probably still changing, Nat too, but she always takes ages so that’s not unexpected”. Bucky nodded and turned to offer a greeting to the 503rd soldiers, who returned the sentiment with half-hearted salutes. Steve and Nat had just appeared walking out of the door of the officer’s quarters and Bucky and Clint made their way over to the edge of the rec area where a short row of benches were set up under a metal awning, providing shade to the spectators, the rest of the team seated already. “Ok Buck, you’re the expert here, teams yours” Steve offered smiling. Bucky gave a nod and looked serious as he told them the plan, “Ok Thor I want you in goal first half and Steve second half, you’ve both got height and build on your side, so make use of it” they both nodded at him, “Clint and Sam, I want you guys in defence first half and Scott and Quill second half, you’re all fast but have decent size on your sides” he continued, the four guys also giving him a nod, “first half we’ll have Hope, Nat and Harley on attack, second half it’ll be Daisy, Pete and me, you’re all fast and sneaky, we’ll need that if we wanna score as many goals as possible” he finished smiling, and the rest of the team nodded their agreement too. The team organised, the first half players made their way on to the makeshift pitch where the 503rd players were waiting for them. That’s when they noticed Major Philip J Coulson (known as Phil) was there too holding a whistle, clearly he had arrived to act as referee for the game and everyone gave him a cheerful greeting or wave hello, Phil was a popular guy on the base and was always around to offer advice and support, so he was well liked by all regardless of being senior base command staff. Bucky and Steve sat on one of the benches to watch the game, Phil blew his whistle starting the first half, a decent crowd had surrounded the pitch by this point, and a low murmur of cheers for each side started up. Bucky and Steve felt the bench they were sat on dip as another person sat next to them. Major Robert Bruce Banner, the base’s other Head Doctor, (known as Bruce or Doc) had appeared. “Hey Doc, fancy seeing you here” Bucky greeted him, “figured someone from medical ought to be here in case one of you lot manage to injure yourself” he laughed, then added quietly “I also may have a bet with Tony on who is gonna win the game”. “Wow, who’s your money on Bruce” asked Steve, “oh I’m firmly on your side, Tony thinks the 503rd have the advantage being more acclimatised to the conditions here” Bruce replied, “I bet he didn’t know that Bucky was our school’s Soccer captain and highest goal scorer though” laughed Steve, Bucky rolled his eyes but felt quietly proud of Steve’s praise. “I’m betting he didn’t either, literally” laughed Bruce. The men turned to focus back in on the game.


	7. Chapter 7 - Steve's Point Of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever so slight hint of BruTasha in this chapter!
> 
> Also Nat is a good Bro!
> 
> Enjoy all xXx

From his position in goal Steve had a great viewpoint of the game, unfortunately he also had an excellent viewpoint of Bucky’s ass, which admittedly distracted him on more than one occasion. Despite that, Team Shield were currently winning 4 goals to 2, the first 2 goals scored in the first half by Hope and Harley, and the other 2 goals scored by Bucky. Steve and Thor had both conceded 1 goal each, so he wasn’t feeling too bad about his performance, just guilty that the goal he’d let in had been due to the distraction of Bucky’s ass. There were two minutes left of the second half, Steve watched as Bucky passed the ball to Pete, who managed to dribble the ball past two of the 503rd team’s attackers, where he came up against their defenders, Daisy was open so he passed the ball to her, and she swerved behind the defenders with it and booted it at the goal where it flew past the other teams goalkeeper, missing his hand by a few inches to score Team Shield’s 5th goal. The rest of the team sat on the benches jumped up and cheered as Phil blew the whistle signalling the end of the game. The teams on the pitch shook hands with each other, the 503rd team’s captain assuring them that if they met them in the bar later that evening the promised round of drinks would indeed be on them, and then they disappeared off sullenly.

Steve and the rest of Team Shield made their way over to the benches, where the rest of the team congratulated them. Bruce had been talking to Nat but turned to the others as they came over, he looked ecstatic and thanked them all for winning him fifty dollars off Tony, saying goodbye and with a parting wave to Nat he then made his way back inside to no doubt track the Major General down. They were all drenched in sweat but looking happy and relaxed, and Steve suggested they all go get cleaned up. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m gonna hit the shower again” he laughed, “you all have free time for the rest of the day guys, we’ll meet back up for dinner in the mess hall at 18.00, then we’ll head to the bar for drinks when we’re done and enjoy the spoils of our win” he finished. The rest of the team whooped as they started to head away. Bucky turned to Steve “hey pal, you wanna meet in the rec room and play some cards once you’re showered?” he asked. “Sure thing Buck, I’ll meet you in there” Steve replied smiling, and Bucky flashed him a huge grin as he turned and jogged off to catch up with Harley and Pete who were bringing up the rear of the group headed back to the barracks. Steve smiled fondly at him and turned to make his own way back to his quarters, noticing that Nat had lingered behind. His stomach did an uncomfortable flip as he realised what she had probably waited for him for. Strolling over Nat fell in to step with him and remained silent but shot him a sideways glance, Steve let out a sigh and asked “something I can do for you First Lieutenant” hoping the formal greeting would stave off the question. No such luck! “Wanna tell me how long you’ve been in love with your best friend?” she asked in the coolest tone possible. Steve came to a stop and sighed louder, rubbing his hand over his sweaty face. “Do we have to do this now?” he queried. Nat raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow and replied “yes Rogers, when it’s causing you to be as distracted as you have been recently, and we have a hugely important mission about to begin, I think now is exactly when we have to do this”. He knew she was right, he couldn’t afford to let this affect the mission, but he also couldn’t turn his feelings off. He knew she was only trying to help, not pry or make him feel like crap for it, so he pointed over to a set of steps that were in the shade of a building and nodding she followed him over to them and sat on the top step while Steve took a lower one. She didn’t speak, waiting for him to say something first, giving him time to collect his thoughts. Steve thought to himself that she really had been an excellent choice for his First Lieutenant. “I think” he began, then paused staring at the ground trying to really think clearly, wanting to be as honest as he could with her which he hoped in turn would help him accept it all in himself, “I think I’ve loved him for years” he finally got out “maybe even since right back in College, or even High School” he continued. “But I think I’ve only really realised it in the last 2 years since we came back together, and I’ve only honestly acknowledged it the last few months” he finished. “There’s never really been anyone else for me, no girl or guy that ever showed an interest has ever really captured mine, no one could compare to him” he added with a small smile. “He’s just always been there you know, he’s the best person I know, that I’ve ever met really. He’s incredible” he finished, finally looking up at Nat. The redhead had a soft smile on her face and looked him in the eye “that was honestly beautiful” she said, “are you gonna do something about it? I mean he clearly worships the ground you walk on” she stated as if it were a statement of fact. “I don’t think that’s true” Steve tried to fend the statement off but Nat just held a hand up to silence him and said “Rogers, seriously, he looks at you like you hung the moon, clearly you two idiots need your heads banging together” she sounded exasperated, and Steve wondered if maybe he had been missing signs from Bucky like the big stupid idiot Nat clearly thought he was for it! “You really think so?” he asked. She rolled her eyes but then looked at him fondly, “yeah I really think so, if that man isn’t head over heels in love with you too then I need to be demoted, because my awesome skills have never led me wrong so far, why do you think I was always one of Fury’s favourites” she smirked knowingly at him. He smiled back at her “what do I do? I don’t know what I should say to him? When should I say something? What if I ruin everything by acting like an idiot or saying the wrong thing, and then he’ll hate me and I can’t lose him Nat, I just can’t” he gradually got louder and more panicked as the questions tumbled out and Nat silenced him with a hand on his shoulder, her eyes willing him to calm himself and he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Nat’s brow furrowed as she considered his rant, and it was a couple of minutes before she replied. “I think the best thing you can do is think role-reversal, think about if he was you right now, just realising he loves you, think about what you’d want him to say to you, how you’d want him to tell you if it were the other way round. As for when, the only answer to that would be when you feel the time is right. But I would suggest either tell him before we leave for the mission, or after it’s finished. The last thing either of you need is to be worrying over all this in the middle of a dangerous covert mission” she answered him, and he again felt floored by just how wise beyond her years Nat could be. “Thanks Nat, really, I never would have thought of that. It helps a lot, getting it all out, and having someone to talk to about it” he replied fondly. “Ok, that’s enough touchy-feely shit for one afternoon, I need like 5 showers, I feel disgusting” she joked and stood up from the step, jumping over Steve’s legs to land gracefully on the ground and giving him a wink before she turned and walked off. Steve laughed to himself, shaking his head fondly. He couldn’t help but think to himself again how truly lucky he was to have such a great team, with truly remarkable individuals in it, Nat’s wise words and accepting nature were not a solo trait. He was certain that if and when the truth came out, regardless of how Bucky felt about him in return, that he would find the same acceptance and loyalty in every other member of his team, and with that final thought he stood and walked off back to his quarters, shower beckoning.


	8. Chapter 8 - Bucky's Point Of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint is a good Bro (even if it is in a slightly more sarcastic manner than Nat) ;-)
> 
> As always enjoy xXx

Bucky was freshly showered, again (like seriously), this place was so frickin hot you needed ten showers a day! He had dressed back in his camo pants and put on his second clean and un-sweaty grey t-shirt with army written in black across the front, and was searching his kit bag for the pack of cards he always carried with him, when he felt someone move behind him to sit on his bed. His hand grabbed the pack of cards and he turned as he stood back up to see Clint half laying across the end of his bed, rolling his eyes he leaned up against the wall and said “sup dude”. Clint was not normally found in the barracks, being a Second Lieutenant, he always had a room in the officer’s quarters of whatever base they were stationed at or could often be found in that base’s rec room, or practicing on the shooting range. Like Bucky, Clint was an expert marksman, great with guns, but Clint’s preferred weapon was a bow. It was a very old-school weapon of choice, but Clint’s particular bow that he used for missions was far from old-school, it had been designed by Tony Stark, tech genius himself, along with a quiver of high tech arrows that had a multitude of functions, and honestly Bucky had never seen Clint miss a shot with it, he was as in awe of Clint with a bow as Clint was of Bucky with a sniper rifle. They had a mutual respect for each other’s abilities and an ease of friendship because of it. 

“Dude, you gotta get your shit together” Clint stated blandly picking at his nails and not even looking at Bucky. Bucky’s eyebrows shot up then slowly lowered into a frown of confusion, “I….. but….. what?” he stuttered. Clint looked over at him now and let out a bark of laughter, “your face dude, it’s priceless” Clint laughed, Bucky just stared at him mouth hanging slightly open in confusion. Clint smirked “dude, you gotta fess up, talk to Steve” he stated. Bucky’s eyebrows shot up again “I…. I… uuhh….uumm” he eloquently stuttered “I dunno what you mean dude” he finally managed to get out. Clint raised one eyebrow giving Bucky a look of obvious exasperation and said “dude seriously, it’s like totally obvious to everyone, you need to get your shit together and fucking jump Steve or something, the rest of us can’t deal with the heart-eyes and mooning much more”. Bucky’s face conveniently decided to take that opportunity to turn the colour of a ripe tomato, his mouth dropping further open, he was stunned into silence. “We love you buddy but you’re killing us all with the feels. Like just talk to him or whatever” Clint continued. Bucky swore his heart had jumped into his throat and he could hear his heartbeat pounding in his own ears (was that normal?), but he finally managed to speak a coherent sentence, “am I that obvious, seriously?” he asked. Clint’s face softened “probably not to many outside observers dude, but to the team, well, yeah pretty much. Your face lights up the second he enters the room, you’re happier when he’s around, and if he’s not there the first question out of your mouth is always to ask where he is! You know we all care about both of you guys a lot, we just want you both to be happy dude” he finished. A sudden ripple of panic surged through Bucky, “does Steve know?” he whispered. “I think he’s as oblivious to your real feelings as you are to his” Clint replied huffing a laugh. Bucky’s eyes shot to Clint, “what do you mean?” he asked. “Oh no, not from me, you guys need to sort this shit out yourself dude” Clint laughed getting up and walking out of the room, he stopped at the door, looked back at Bucky and said “just talk to him dude, really, just go for it” and with a mini salute turned and left. Bucky felt a bit stunned. He had never felt like he made his feelings for Steve obvious, quite the opposite, but he had to remind himself that his team was made up of extraordinary individuals who were intelligent and resourceful, and clearly a lot more perceptive than he’d realised. Sighing, he shook his head and walked out of the barracks to meet Steve.

The rec room was a huge room filled with couches, shelves with various books and games on, a projector hung from the ceiling for film nights, a smaller tv in one corner for daytime use, two pool tables and two foosball tables along one wall as well as an assortment of smaller tables and chairs dotted around the centre of the room. Steve was already there and had picked a small table with two comfy chairs. Bucky walked over and threw himself onto the unoccupied chair. Steve looked over, his gaze having left the view out of the window, and gave Bucky a shy smile. Bucky threw him his trademark huge grin and threw the pack of cards on to the table “you’re better at shuffling than I am Stevie, what do ya wanna play?” he asked, Steve let a little laugh escape as he picked the pack up, removing the cards and shuffling them “how about a few games of poker” he replied. “Sounds good pal, we betting this time?” Bucky questioned. Steve’s cocked his head slightly, which Bucky found adorable, “can do if you want Buck, what we betting for?” he queried. A number of highly inappropriate ideas ran through Bucky’s mind and he had to fight to keep the blush of his face. But then an idea sprang to his mind fully-formed and he couldn’t help the smile, ”how’s this, whoever wins gets to ask the loser three questions, anything they like, anything at all, and the loser has to answer, completely honestly” he finished. For a split second Steve’s face displayed a look of panic, but he quickly covered it with a nonchalant smile “sounds fine pal, let’s do this” he replied.


	9. Chapter 9 - Harley's Point Of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep that's right! Harley's POV for this chapter! Why? Because I love Harley as a character and wish we'd had more of him in the MCU! So I'm giving him the spotlight!
> 
> Also, 3 chapter's in 1 night!!!!! This one's a short one though!
> 
> As always, enjoy xXx

Harley was sitting on the end of Peter’s bed waiting for the rest of the team to finish changing. He could see Clint sitting on Bucky’s bed at the far end of the room nearest the door talking and he smiled. 

He thought back to their flight over to Afghanistan. At one point Steve and Bucky had both fallen asleep, and the team had all chatted quietly amongst themselves when Scott suddenly threw out the question a lot of them had been thinking about. “So what are we gonna do about those two idiots” he casually asked, “I mean, we all see it right?” the team all looked around at each other. “Do we all think that those two are totally gone on each other, is that what you mean” Sam queried. “Yes that’s exactly what I mean” Scott replied as the rest of the group nodded in agreement, “I’ve never seen two people so obviously in love and perfect for each other yet so completely oblivious to it in my life” laughed Sam, the rest of the team smiled and laughed quietly along with him. “Yeah there’s only so much heart-eyes the rest of us can take” Daisy laughed. “You would think, with how long they have known each other, that they’d be able to read each other like an open book” Thor mused. “I have a feeling they either don’t realise it, or both have the notion that admitting feelings would somehow ruin their friendship” Hope stated, and the team collectively rolled their eyes at the revelation. Clint sighed “that’s just stupid, damn idiots” which made Nat laugh next to him and say “they are unusually blinkered about it that’s for sure”. Harley clasped his hands together and looked around the group, “I think we should speak to them, like one of us speak to Steve and another to Bucky, point it out, maybe we’d be able to persuade them to actually talk to each other” he offered. Sam nodded at that, “yeah Clint you should totally talk to Bucky, you guys are tight, you spend a tonne of time at target practice together” he said. Clint shrugged one shoulder and replied “sure man, I can do that”. “I’ll talk to Steve” Nat offered “I am his second in command, and he knows he can’t worm his way out of any discussion if it comes from me” she stated with an almost wicked gleam in her eye. The rest of the team laughed at that, they all knew Nat was not exaggerating on that point, Harley was a little terrified of her if he was honest, he liked her though and he was certainly glad she was on their side.

He came out of his thoughts as half the team came through the door that led to the shower and changing rooms. Clint had left and Bucky was just exiting through the door himself. He whistled quietly getting the team’s attention, they looked at him as he said “mission part one success, Clint’s just spoken to Bucky” smiling. Quill smiled and replied “I’m pretty sure I saw Nat hanging back to speak to Steve after the match finished, so I’d say mission part two probable success too”. “Awesome, who’s for foosball?” Pete asked with a grin and Harley clapped him on the shoulder. “Yeah come on guys and girls, let’s go have some fun” he offered.

Once the rest of the team where finished changing, they all headed over to the rec room together. They walked in and were glad to find all the foosball and pool tables were unoccupied. Quill and Daisy headed to one foosball table while he and Pete headed to the other. Hope and Scott took up position at one of the pool tables which left the other to Sam and Thor. Everyone smiling and joking, enjoying their last few hours of peace and fun before the start of their mission. Harley glanced over and saw Steve and Bucky playing cards together at one of the smaller tables, he smiled again, he had huge amounts of respect for his Captain, who was a born leader, but remained fair and kind and always treated everyone with the same level of respect, and also for Bucky, who was like a big-brother to most of the team, always there with advice, a friendly ear or just to have a laugh with. He felt really lucky to have been selected for this team personally by Steve, it was a real honour. Pete and he had both been on advanced engineering programmes at MIT, both having been advanced forward a couple of years in school, and had decided to join the army upon graduation. When they had been selected for team Shield, they had met Steve and asked why them, to which Steve had replied that he was impressed with their skills and intelligence and that he had every faith in them regardless of their ages. Harley had been blown away by the trust Steve had in them and he and Pete had eagerly accepted the offer. He really hoped that everything worked out for Steve and Bucky, they deserved to be happy, and the team had every intention of making sure they were.


	10. Chapter 10 - Steve's Point Of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit of Scott-Hope, and a tiny bit of Clint-Laura in this one.
> 
> I clearly love torturing myself with the slow burn of these two lovable idiots!   
> Sorry, not sorry ;-)
> 
> You may notice a lot of Sebastian Stan's mannerisms in Steve's perception of Bucky. Had to be done. Seb is adorable!
> 
> As always enjoy this shorter chapter xXx

Steve and Bucky were into their third round of poker, and so far Steve was losing. He’d had a moment of panic when Bucky had suggested the bet. But then he’d figured if he won it gave him an opportunity to find out if Bucky did actually have any feelings for him like Nat had suggested he did. “Best of 5?” Bucky offered, “you just trying to make me feel better?” Steve laughed and Bucky flashed his huge grin, the one that made Steve feel weak in the knees, and gave him a wink, a slight blush swept across Steve’s cheeks and he lifted his cards to his face to cover it. He glanced over the top of them at Bucky, who was busy looking at his own cards, and he was struck again by just how gorgeous his best friend was, beautiful storm cloud grey-blue eyes, cheekbones and a jawline that could cut glass, that adorable cleft in his chin that Steve want to rub his thumb (or possibly his tongue) over, that wavy mop of dark chestnut brown hair that managed to look like a stylist had planned the position of every hair regardless of how often Bucky ran his hand through it absentmindedly. Steve had an overwhelming urge to run his own hands through that hair, and he had to prevent a moan at the flair of heat that ran through his body with that thought. Looking back to the cards and trying hard to concentrate, the game continued, the banter between the two friends remaining good natured and jokey.

Two rounds later it was official! Steve had lost. “Well I guess its question time then” Steve asked in a cautious tone. Bucky looked at him for a few seconds with a contemplative air, then shook his head and replied “nah, I’m not ready yet, gotta come up with the perfect questions first. I’ll let you know when pal” he finished with a smirk, and Steve relaxed a bit and smiled. “Ok then, dinner?” he asked and Bucky smiled again and nodded agreement. Steve noticed that most of his team was also in the rec room and let out a loud wolf whistle followed by a “Team Shield, assemble” which made the rest of the room laugh. The team walked over laughing and chatting happily and Steve was pleased to see their easy camaraderie. He asked them all if they were ready to go for dinner then head to the bar and all of the team nodded or voiced their agreement. Bucky spoke up then asking Pete if he would run and find Nat and Clint in the officer’s quarters and ask them to meet the group in the mess hall and Pete took off to do so.

Another meal eaten, the team headed over to the bar, with a word from Steve on remembering they were leaving for a mission in the morning so not to over indulge, they were pleased to find the captain of the 503rd at the bar to pay for their round. Hope and Scott took their drinks off to a two-seater table at the back, clearly not trying to hide that they were together any more, and Steve was pleased for them, the fact that they weren’t hiding it showed the trust and level of comfort they had in the team, it was a good thing. The rest of the team had broken up into smaller groups, but Bucky was still stood next to Steve, chatting casually to Clint at his side who was telling him about his video call with his wife Laura and the kids. Nat pressed in next to Steve and leaned to talk quietly in his ear. “You had that discussion yet?” she questioned, “no I have not, and I don’t plan to yet, the timing would be awful” he whispered back at her, “you were right, it needs to be after this mission, I can’t have him distracted by any of this and putting himself in potential danger, or not wanting to be around me anymore” he said the last with a sad grimace. Nat gave a tiny shake of her head but a small smile appeared as she replied “I understand that Steve”, and with that she moved over to the table that Thor, Sam and Quill had taken, sitting next to Sam and joining in their conversation. “What was that about?” Bucky questioned Steve making him jump a tiny bit, “oh just details for tomorrow” Steve attempted an air of nonchalance, turning to Bucky he said “hey lets go join the youngsters” and Bucky laughed at that and replied “god Stevie, you know saying that makes you sound like a grandpa right, you’re only 24 pal”. Steve laughed, glad his distraction tactic had worked as they walked over to take seats with Daisy, Peter and Harley. The night continued with a few more drinks, the usual friendly bickering and easy banter between the team. Steve loved these relaxed casual moments. He loved the jokey teasing between them all, he loved listening to all their stories, but most of all he loved watching Bucky. He loved the gleam in Bucky’s eyes and the way his eyes scrunched up as he laughed, he loved watching the expressions on his face, his little frown when he was concentrating on what someone was saying, the way his mouth always hung ever so slightly open as he considered his reply, and how he would flash that killer grin every time he made a joke or teased someone with his wicked sense of humour, he loved how Bucky seemed to say “you know” a tonne when he was talking without realising he was doing it, and how he would absentmindedly rub his jaw while talking or run his fingers through his own hair all the time. He just loved Bucky. He couldn’t believe it had taken him so long to realise it. His heart literally ached with this overwhelming love for him, it was like since he’d realised his feelings his heart had doubled in size in his chest, and the physical pain was a consequence of the constriction of not being able to tell Bucky yet. Soon he thought to himself. Soon! 

Time escaped them, and eventually they all drifted off back to the barracks. Bucky walked lazily next to Steve as they headed to a point that was midway between the barracks entrance and the officer’s quarters. They were silent, but it was a comfortable silence, their shoulders bumping slightly every so often. They reached a mutual stopping point and Bucky spoke, “Steve….” he said then stopped, “yeah Buck” Steve replied, Bucky was looking at the ground and Steve suddenly felt nervous, a few seconds that felt like minutes passed. Bucky’s shoulders slumped slightly, “Goodnight Stevie” he said looking up at Steve with a small smile before turning and walking away. “Night Buck” Steve replied to his back, feeling suddenly sad, he could have taken that opportunity to say something he knew, but he knew what he’d told Natasha was right, he’d never forgive himself if something happened to Bucky because of him. He turned and headed to his room, his bed beckoned him, and when he dozed off that night his dreams where of storm cloud eyes and dark pink full lips.


	11. Chapter 11 - Steve's Point Of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mission gets underway!
> 
> Apologies for not posting this next chapter sooner, migraines led to no computer time for a while! It sucks but I'm back now!
> 
> The M249 Paratrooper SAW rifle that Bucky uses, is the same gun he uses in Captain America Civil War, Avengers Infinity War and Avengers Endgame!
> 
> As always enjoy xXx

The morning was busy, a more subdued breakfast followed by everyone packing their kit bags with their gear and their own specialist equipment, the three officer’s heading off for their own meeting with General Fury. The rest of the team moved their gear off to load up the massive chinook helicopter that would be transporting them to the drop-off point while chatting with the British pilot. The officers returned about half an hour later, and Steve had his own discussion with the pilot while Nat and Clint updated the team on the meeting with Fury. With nothing left to do the team jumped in the chinook and it departed the base.

The land they flew over was almost a uniform sandy colour, sparse vegetation dotted around, hills and valleys, towns and villages, locals bustling around and animals everywhere. It took just over an hour for the helicopter to get them to the drop off point, landing, the team piled out with their gear and Steve shot the pilot a salute, which the pilot returned before taking off and heading back to base. As the noise of the helicopter retreated Steve switched in to Captain mode, “Corporal Wilson, you’re up” he stated. “Yes Sir. So the city should be just under 10 klicks north of our current position, which is” he pointed his hand in the direction they would be going “that way” he finished. Sam was the teams usual navigator, his sense of direction was usually brilliant from his years training as a pilot. “Ok, here’s the drill. Standard tactical formation, keep a lookout, we maintain silence unless you spot something, weapons out, safety’s on” Steve ordered. The team replied with a collective “yes Sir” and formed up in to a line of pairs. Bucky and Clint took up the front being the best for seeing long distances, Steve and Sam behind them, then Daisy and Quill, Pete and Harley, Hope and Nat, with Thor and Scott bringing up the rear. The team departed walking at a steady rhythm, all holding their M16 rifles firmly, except Bucky who had his custom M249 Paratrooper SAW rifle and Clint who carried guns but had his bow held firmly in his hand, quiver at the ready on his back. Steve didn’t anticipate any problems before reaching the city, but you could never be too careful! They marched silently until Clint held up a hand, the whole team dropping in to a crouch. Clint turned to Steve, “I can see the edges of the city, if we walk much further in a straight line people will be able to spot us soon” Clint told him. “Any cover we can make use of?” Steve asked. Bucky lifted his rifle and looked through the scope, moving the firearm slowly in a sweep from left to right, “if we keep to this distance moving west and then veering up we’ll hit the river Shouldn’t be too hard to keep to cover once we’re there” Bucky offered lowering the rifle. “Sounds good. Ok keep alert everyone. Lead the way Sergeant” Steve spoke, and the team set out again with Clint on the lookout towards the city, they dropped to the ground every time Clint raised a fist, signalling that there was a chance they could be spotted, but they made it to the river without incident, scurrying down the banks to rest at the water’s edge. They knew they would have to cross the river, but they wanted to wait till cover of nightfall to do so, so Steve led them further along the river bank to a section where the ground rose above river level and overhung it, providing a natural shelter that would keep prying eyes off of them while they waited, and the team set in to a comfortable but watchful silence.

As the sky turned to black pin-pricked by the light of a trillion stars, the Team followed the river’s edge as it curved around to the top of the city. They were skirting very close to the city now, and moved in silence, slowly and cautiously, stopping at the slightest hint of a person or people being close enough to spot them. They continued to follow the river till they reached a narrower section. Steve then signalled to the team to prepare to cross. They all carried a plastic sheet in their packs and got them out, stripping down to their underwear and placing their clothes in their packs, they then used their plastic sheeting to cover their packs, sealing the plastic with small pieces of rope, these not only kept their clothing and pack contents from getting wet, but acted as a buoyancy aid to cross the river with. They all placed their larger weapons on top of their makeshift life buoys, and entered the river, which was becoming colder now the sun wasn’t out to warm it. Once they reached the other side, they scrambled up the bank and headed inland a short distance to get themselves away from the riverbank with its lack of cover. Drying themselves off and dressing, Steve spoke quietly looking at Bucky “Sergeant, can you use your night vision scope to check for cover” at which Bucky nodded and raised his rifle attaching the correct scope to it and looking through it. The team remained in silence for a few minutes until Bucky lowered his weapon, “there’s a small copse of trees and bushes about a klick and a half north of here, it should be enough cover for us all” he offered. Steve nodded and gave each of the team a look to make sure they’d heard before turning back to Bucky and saying “lead on sergeant”. Bucky raised his rifle again so that he could continue to check their progress towards the copse as they walked. They reached it without incident and entered the cover of the trees and bushes, grateful to find that the centre had a mostly clear section that, with only a little bit of branch chopping with their belt knives, allowed them all to lay down comfortably enough if a little squeezed close together. Steve separated the team in to pairs and gave each pair a watch post through the night, the previous pair waking up the next and so on. Each team member ate one of the MRE packs they had taken with them before settling in their sleeping bags to sleep, Sam and Quill taking first watch.


	12. Chapter 12 - Bucky's Point Of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things to be aware of for this chapter:
> 
> Talk of sexuality and sexual acts and coming out to each other (possible triggers if these issues are affecting you so please be aware before reading).
> 
> Mention of hunting wild animals, prepping and cooking them (if you are squeamish about things like this please be aware before reading).
> 
> As always enjoy xXx

Hope and Daisy had woken Steve and Bucky for their watch shift around 2am and had gone straight to sleep themselves. Bucky always felt a bit bleary eyed when first woken, whereas Steve always seemed to snap right into fully awake the second his eyes opened. Bucky gave his head a shake, picked up his rifle and stood looking through the night vision scope he’d left attached, swinging the rifle in a slow turn to check the surrounding area. After he had checked through a complete turn and confirmed they were all still safe, Bucky sat back down next to Steve, both men had their backs up against a tree. Steve offered Bucky his water canteen and Bucky gratefully took a sip. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, until Bucky looked over at Steve and in a quiet whisper voice he asked “ok, can I ask you my first question?” Steve looked a little shocked for a second, but then his face relaxed and he replied “uuhh I wasn’t expecting this now but sure Buck, a deal’s a deal” with a small smile. Bucky offered a smile of his own before a more serious expression covered his face, he looked at his feet for a minute and then slowly drew his bottom lip in to bite down gently on it. Looking back up at Steve, Bucky began to speak, “alright this is a little awkward, ok, I know you and me have never really gotten in to, you know, sex and whatever. But I was just wondering, uumm, I guess like how much experience you have, cos we talk about pretty much everything, you know, but never really that” he finished awkwardly. Steve had looked a little surprised at first but had calmed his face very quickly. Bucky knew that Steve would answer honestly, not only had he promised to in their bet (and Steve always kept his word), but he wasn’t the sort of person to lie regardless, he was too good a person. Steve looked him in the eyes, and Bucky was sure that if it was light he’d be able to see a blush on his best friend’s cheeks. “Well, you know I had a couple of girlfriends through school, but I never did anything past kissing and……. Feeling their boobs” he stated a slight squeak in his voice that Bucky probably would’ve laughed at if they’d been in different circumstances, clearing his throat lightly he continued “but…. Uumm…. I’ve never told anyone this, but I have had a couple of blow jobs over the years, I’ve given a couple too” Steve finished, and Bucky could tell from his voice he was bright red in the face by now, but he was stunned that Steve had actually told him this. “Wow, I didn’t know…..” Bucky began, “that I’m bisexual! Of course you wouldn’t know Buck, I never told anyone before right now” Steve cut in. “It’s not that I didn’t trust you or anything, I just never told anyone, not even Ma” he continued “I never initiated anything, just the couple of times guys flirted with me and offered, I didn’t turn them down. I’ve never had full sex though, don’t know if that makes me a virgin or not, but I’ve never wanted to with anyone” Steve finished sounding calmer than before. They sat for a few minutes, neither man speaking, until Steve tentatively asked “is that ok? I mean, I hope it doesn’t change your opinion of me or affect our friendship or anything Buck”. Bucky immediately clapped a hand to Steve’s shoulder giving a reassuring squeeze and replied “not at all Stevie. Nothing would ever stop me being your friend, I’m with you till the end of the line, and I know it’s not part of our bet, but I feel like I should return the favour”. “You don’t have to do that Buck” Steve offered, but Bucky held a hand up and said “I want to” he let out a long breath and looked at his feet again, “I guess I’m definitely a virgin, I’ve never done anything, with anyone, except kissed a couple girls back in school, but I knew even when I was kissing them that it wasn’t me” he nervously rubbed his hands together and his eyes flicked back up to Steve “I’m gay pal” he finished. Steve gave him a soft smile and put a hand on Bucky’s arm rubbing in tiny movements up and down “I’m real glad you felt you could tell me Buck, you didn’t have to, but I appreciate it” he said warmly. Bucky instantly relaxed and using his other arm to grab Steve’s, he pulled his best friend into a hug resting his head on Steve’s shoulder for a minute before releasing him with a smile. Steve had a soft grin on his face and the two men relaxed back against the tree together. Bucky checked the terrain with his night vision scope a couple more times and the two men shared more of the water in companionable silence until their watch time was up and they woke Nat and Harley for their turn. Laying down side by side, they drifted quickly off into a peaceful sleep next to each other.

The next day was mostly spent travelling. The team making its way to the base of the hills they suspected the Hydra base to be found in. The day was mostly uneventful, the biggest challenge coming in a larger road that required crossing, forcing the team to wait for just over an hour for the road to be clear enough for them to cross it undetected. With a short break in the heat of the day to have some food in the shade of a rock formation that hid them from potential prying eyes. Bucky was usually at the front leading the group with Clint. Clint’s long-distance vision was unrivalled, but Bucky’s was respectable as well, plus his sniper scopes gave him an advantage too. When they made it to the base of the hills that evening, they found a secluded area hidden from view with trees for shade, and Steve had made the decision to camp there for the night. Clint had taken off with his bow when they had arrived while the others prepared a fire pit, digging into the ground and building a rock wall to surround the hole so the flames would be hidden from view from a distance. Clint returned a little while later with a few hares expertly shot through the eye, and the team were glad of the hot meal they would be having. Bucky was very handy with a knife, so set to skinning and gutting the hares while the fire was built, showing Pete and Harley how so that they could also help in future. Steve had handed out the watches again, and Bucky was a bit disappointed that his wasn’t with Steve again that night. He’d gone over their conversation from the previous night and actually felt really good about it, it was good to have it all out in the open. He’d been nervous about asking that as one of his three questions, but Steve had been way more open than he had expected. He had honestly expected Steve to tell him to get lost and that, deal or not, that was none of his business to ask. But the fact that he had answered so willingly gave Bucky more hope for them becoming more, it was like Steve was giving him the knowledge of his bisexuality as a gift, one that Bucky had felt compelled to return, hence his own admission. He had been so relieved after they had spoken, he was sure he’d fallen asleep with a huge content smile on his face. Using sticks from the trees, the group skewered the hare meat and roasted it over the fire pit. The meal was delicious, much more satisfying than MREs. Thor and Pete had first watch this time, the rest of them all settled down to sleep after eating, Bucky took his place next to Steve and seeing the other man had already closed his eyes, he took the opportunity to study his best friend. Steve was ruggedly handsome, his face had an openness to it that made him approachable and trustworthy, his eyes (when open) were a beautiful sky blue shade with little flecks of green in them and his eyelashes were long and fanned his cheek when he blinked or when his eyes were closed like now. His hair, kept short and well within regulation, was a dark sandy blonde colour. Steve had gorgeous full pink lips, and Bucky wanted so badly to press his own lips to them and see if they were as soft as he thought they looked. Steve, like Bucky himself, already had a short dusting of hair forming a beard and moustache over his face from just a couple of days of not shaving. They both grew facial hair pretty quickly, and neither bothered to shave while out on missions. It was too much hassle and really didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things. Bucky sighed quietly at his depth of love for the man sleeping next to him, he knew that no matter what happened, when this mission was over he’d have to tell Steve how he felt, he just couldn’t keep it hidden any more, it was becoming more and more difficult to mask his feelings, and he honestly didn’t want to any more either. Bucky closed his eyes then, and with the mental image of Steve’s handsome face drifted into a peaceful dreamless sleep.


	13. Chapter 13 - Steve's Point Of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long for me to post this next chapter. Things have been mad!  
> Better late than never hey!
> 
> Note for this chapter again on hunting, skinning and cooking a wild animal (again, be aware if this is something you are squeamish about)
> 
> Otherwise enjoy xXx

Steve awoke the next morning laying on his side facing Bucky, who in turn was on his side facing Steve, still sleeping soundly with a smile on his face, Steve couldn’t help but smile softly himself at that. He sat up and froze, seeing Sam staring at him with a grin on his face. “Where’s Clint?” he asked with a sleep roughened voice then cleared his throat. “Hunting” Sam replied cocking an eyebrow at Steve, who climbed out of his sleeping bag and rolled it up, placing it back in his pack. Steve looked back at Sam who still had the same look on his face, “what?” he asked, Sam shook his head a little and laughing simply stated “adorable”. Steve blushed and quietly said “shut up” which just made Sam laugh again. Steve rolled his eyes but carried on sorting his pack out, wondering to himself if everyone on the team knew, then thinking that yes they probably all did, and if that was the case, then they had all clearly decided not to be subtle about the fact that they knew anymore. Well, it definitely didn’t look like he’d be able to put off speaking to Bucky when the mission was over, because by the looks of it, the team wouldn’t stop pestering him if he tried to.

 

Clint returned from his hunt carrying a whole wild goat. The team, who were all up by this point, acted like it was Christmas morning, and Bucky, Pete, Harley and Nat got to work skinning and gutting it while Clint sat and cleaned his arrows. “Nice catch” Steve told him, “yeah man, thing was a pain in the ass to haul back though, but worth it, we can pack up the extra meat to take with us” Clint said proudly. “What recon were you able to do while you were hunting” Steve asked, Clint’s face took on a more serious look, “I found a pathway, kinda like a dirt track leading up into the mountains, could be a route for them” he stated. Sam looked over at Steve then and added “I’ve been studying the maps, there’s an actual road leading into the mountains about 5 klicks from our current position too, it’s less stealthy but…….” He trailed off. Steve considered what both men had said, “let’s get this beast roasted and get fed before we do anything else” he stated, a plan already forming in his head.  
The team sat in a circle as Steve talked “ok we’re gonna split in to two groups. Alpha group will consist of Clint, Scott, Thor, Quill and Pete with Nat in command, you guys will follow Clint to the trail he found. Bravo group consisting of Sam, Bucky, Hope, Daisy and Harley with me in command will head to Sam’s road. Scott and Hope, as our communications experts you two will inform the other group of any findings, try to keep transmissions to a minimum though, we don’t know what Hydra’s tracking capabilities are. Standard reconnaissance protocols otherwise. If there are no developments in 48 hours, we’ll regroup and move to a new area. Everyone clear?” A chorus of “yes sir” confirmed everyone understood.

 

Supplies divided equally, the two groups separated off. Steve stood with Nat a moment longer, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving a light squeeze and saying “be careful”. Nat smiles back at him “you too” she replies and with a pat of his arm turns away. Steve follows his group as they head out to their designated location.

 

Bravo group made their way towards the road, keeping to the sparse vegetation for as much cover as it could provide. The road itself was small, and not a vehicle could be seen on it as they walked along, but that didn’t necessarily mean it was never used. They cautiously approached the point where the hills intercepted the road and discovered a climbable slope, Daisy being the most agile of their group climbed it and disappeared for a while to investigate. About fifteen minutes passed until Daisy returned carefully down the slope, “so, there’s a ledge at the top of the slope that gives a great vantage point of the road. There’s even an overhang towards the back, it’s not quite a cave, but it’s sheltered and set back far enough from the edge to be hidden from view” she told them. “Excellent, we’ll set up there then” Steve replies. The group each climb the slope and make a basic camp under the overhang, which has the added benefit of being completely in the shade, therefore protecting them from the harsh sun. They then settle in to observe the road, Bucky using his sniper scope. Daisy being their surveillance expert carried a selection of equipment, some of which she designed herself and a few items custom made for her by Tony Stark, which she shared with the others


	14. Chapter 14 - Nat's Point Of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another short chapter from Nat's POV this time to make up for the lack pf updates. Normal service will return soon ;-)
> 
> xXx

Alpha group arrives at the trail Clint found quickly and after a brief search around they find a sheltered area, with thick bushy foliage to conceal them, just a short way back to observe from. “Scott and Pete, you two can take the first shift on lookout” Nat orders, and the two guys settle themselves as comfortably as they can in the bushes to watch the trail while the others set about making a temporary camp. Thor looks between Quill, Clint and Nat as they settle down “so have you heard of any developments between our good Captain and Sergeant yet” he asks. Nat gives a small smile and says “the last time I spoke to Steve he said he wasn’t going to say anything while we are on the mission, thinks it’d be too much of a distraction”. Clint gives them all a smirk “I just told Bucky to get his shit together” he laughs. Nat rolls her eyes at Clint but Quill actually chokes and spits out some of the water he had just started to drink at that, causing Thor to burst in to laughter too while slapping the half-choking Quill on the back. Nat slaps Clint’s arm playfully but smiles wider. “I’ve definitely noticed more looks towards each other, more smiles too for that matter. Maybe they are both actually starting to believe what we’ve been telling them” she says. “Man I hope so” replies Quill. “Still, I’m glad the Sarge is in Cap’s group. Can you imagine what a nightmare they’d both be if Cap had actually put them in separate groups” he states. Clint nods and says “oh my god yeah, there’d be all the moping and worrying. Cap probably keeps Sarge with him for selfish reasons, but he’s actually doing the whole team a favour”. They all give a soft laugh at the truth of that statement.

 

Nat and Quill were on lookout in the early hours of the following morning when Nat heard a noise, placing her hand on Quills arm, he looked over at her and she placed a finger across her lips in a shushing gesture, he gave a slight nod and they both looked out through the foliage of the bushes. “…… I’m just saying, I’m a mercenary mate, why do I gotta do these shitty little runs” the first man that comes in to view asks in a British accent. “Look Blonsky, I don’t give the orders, I just follow them” the second man replies in an American accent and sounding very exasperated. The first man, Blonsky, turns and pulls an evil looking grin at the second man and says “Oh sorry Sitwell, I forgot you’re just Pierce’s glorified lapdog”. The man called Sitwell’s face goes red and he barges past Blonsky and says “at least they didn’t find me on the junk pile, I was recruited”, Blonsky raises his gun at that, Sitwell stopping in his tracks and turning slowly he visually gulps. “Watch who you call junk Sitwell” Blonsky threatens in a low voice, his eye twitching. He slowly lowers the gun and continues along the trail. Sitwell, his mouth hanging open in shock slowly follows and the two men disappear around a corner. Nat looks at Quill and in a whisper says “wake them, contact Bravo group, I’m going to follow those two”, standing silently and moving stealthily, she follows the two men. Quill nudges the other men awake and quietly explains what they had witnessed. Clint as Second Lieutenant takes charge, they all know that Nat is the stealthiest of the whole team so it made sense for her to be the one to follow the men, which leaves Clint as the next highest rank until her return. He orders Scott to get in communication with the other group, and while Scott does that he orders Pete to return to their previous camp and wait for the other group to return so that he can guide them back here.

 

Nat returns just over half an hour later. ”I tracked them as far as I could. They entered what looks like a cave system. It definitely wasn’t the main entrance, but at least we know we’re in the right area” she states.


	15. Chapter 15 - Steve's Point Of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First appearance of Captain Marvel this chapter (however brief)
> 
> I should have more opportunity to write now the Summer Holidays have started so yay!
> 
> As always enjoy xXx

Steve greets Pete with a hand shake and a clap on the shoulder as Bravo group gets back to their old campsite the afternoon of the same day. “Pete. Good to see you. Ready to lead us back?” Steve asks the Private. “Yes sir Captain. It isn’t that far from here so it shouldn’t take too long” the young man replies. “Lead the way then” Steve orders, and the group set off again. Steve takes up position at the rear of their little convoy. Bucky, directly in front of him, drops back slightly to walk side by side and quietly speaks, “good to see Hydra aren’t keeping us waiting hey pal”, “yeah, you never quite know how long you’re gonna be waiting around on these kind of ops, but this is good, it’s good progress” Steve replies. Bucky glances at him and gives him a brief soft smile. Steve smiles himself and lets his shoulder nudge against Bucky’s, and sees the older man’s smile widen. God he’s so gone on this man! He wants to take Bucky’s hand and run his fingers across it. He wants to pull Bucky against him, arm around his waist and hold him tight. He wants….. But what he does is gently clear his throat and says “can you do a quick sweep with your scope Buck before we head up into the hills”. Bucky’s face turns serious as he says “yes sir” and speeds up his pace to get to Pete at the front, lifting his M249 rifle, eye to the scope scanning the surrounding landscape carefully. With Bucky’s watchful eye, keeping them safe, the group continues on, making their way up into the hills, following Pete towards the trail and the other half of their team.

 

Bravo group make it to Alpha group’s camp quickly and greet each other happily. They settle onto the ground and all take the chance to eat and drink while Nat updates them on what happened in their absence. The group listens intently as Nat recalls the overheard conversation between the two men, Blonsky and Sitwell, and the events following. Steve takes it all in and is already thinking next steps as Nat talks. When she’s finished a comfortable silence settles over the team as they finish eating. Steve finishes his food and with a swig of water speaks to the team. “Ok, Scott, Hope, I want you guys to get in contact with base, let them know about developments. Nat, Daisy, I want you two to head back to the cave system and explore in as far as you can. No risk-taking though! Explore, see what you can find, but you are to keep hidden, no engaging hostiles unless unavoidable, gather as much intel as you can then return and report. The rest of us, were on secure camp and watch detail”.  
After Nat and Daisy have left and the majority of the group are securing the area, Scott and Hope get the base on coms, Steve sits beside them and takes the headset. “This is Captain Rogers” he states into the mic. “Rogers, this is Major Coulson, I have Captain Danvers here with me, Team Marvel arrived this morning, can you update us please” Phil responds. So Steve fills them in on everything that has happened since their last communication with base, “huumm, Pierce and Sitwell are names we’ll have to look in to, but Blonsky I’ve heard of, if it’s the same Blonsky I’m thinking of, he was British Special Forces turned mercenary for hire. He got caught doing some unsavoury things and spent two years in a prison in Singapore” Phil states. Carol speaks next, “Rogers, Danvers here, we’re gearing up to head out as soon as you need us, should be with you within twenty four hours of the call out” she says. “Affirmative, you have the coordinates from Corporal Wilson?” asks Steve, “we do. We’ll see you soon Captain” responds Carol, “see you soon, Rogers out” Steve finishes ending the call.

 

They don’t risk lighting a fire that evening, so once the watch is set the team settle in to their sleeping bags for warmth. Those not on a watch shift grouped together either talking together in hushed tones or otherwise occupying themselves with quiet pursuits. Steve had sat himself off to the side of the team, resting against a tree with his knees up, a notebook in his lap, sketching away silently. Steve had always loved drawing, he’d taken art in school and was quite good if he did say so himself, he found the act of sketching to be incredibly relaxing, and enjoyed creating beautiful pictures rather than just snapping photos with his phone camera. He looks up across the small clearing to Bucky, who is sat with Pete, Harley and Thor, the group quietly playing cards together, talking and smiling together. Steve has been sketching them since they started, he smiles at the scene and looks back at his drawing. He’s pleased with how it’s turning out, he loves that he has managed to catch Bucky in side profile, that strong jawline showing. He sighs and places his pencil in his lap, lifting the notebook carefully he turns the pages to flick back through it. There are a lot of sketches of the landscapes they have passed through, not just here but on previous missions too, various sketches of the team, but the predominant feature is, unsurprisingly, Bucky! Steve probably shouldn’t be surprised, but surprisingly he is. Not so much by the fact that Bucky is the main thing he has drawn, but more so by the fact that looking back through the pictures now, he sees every ounce of love he feels for Bucky in the pictures he has drawn of him. The detail, the care taken, the accuracy, the expressions he has drawn on Bucky vary from soft smiles to the look of determined concentration he has on his face when staring through his sniper scope. It all adds up to show the creator of the pictures is undeniably in love with his favourite muse. Steve gulps on air and cautiously closes the notebook, slipping it back into his pack, thankful that it isn’t something he normally shares with people, it’s more his own take on a journal of places he has been and his experiences. If Bucky had seen it he’d have known how Steve felt before Steve did! He sees Bucky glance over at him and smile, and Steve gives him an awkward nod back, earning a slight frown from the older man that disappears off his face as quickly as it appears before he turns back to the card game. Steve mentally slaps himself again. Seriously, if he actually slapped himself every time he mentally did it he’d be so bruised it’d be hilarious!

 

Steve shuffles over to where Clint is sitting reading a book, looking at the title, Clint looks up and Steve smirks at him, “really Clint, The Fault In Our Stars” he asks, “what? Scott lent it to me” Clint laughs back, causing Steve to look over at Scott with one eyebrow raised in query while Scott shoots him back a completely unapologetic smile and Hope roles her eyes at him. Steve laughs and shakes his head turning back to Clint. “Anyway, I wanted to get your opinion on something” Steve tells him, “fire away Cap” Clint replies, putting the book down. “I’m thinking when we head in to infiltrate the cave system that we should leave a 2 person base team behind, as a contingency plan, they’ll also be able to communicate with base” Steve finishes and studies Clint’s face. “Sounds like a solid plan Cap. You’ll want one of the coms experts, I’d pick Scott, Hope’s a better hand-to-hand fighter than him if it comes down to it. Maybe leave either myself or the Sarge as the best two weapons experts, but I think there’s a good chance you’ll be needing our firearms skills so that’s a harder call” Clint replies. Steve nods, “pretty much what I was thinking Clint, always good to get a second opinion, thanks Pal. I agree on Scott, gonna have to have a think on the second though” Steve states. Clint gives him a knowing smirk but doesn’t comment further, Steve rolls his eyes at the man and shuffles back over to his tree, muttering “not you as well” under his breath, to contemplate the issue. Clint was right, it makes sense to leave one of their best shots at their base camp, but he’s not sure what he hates the idea of more, Bucky not being with him or Bucky being in harm’s way. This is not a decision he can make lightly or easily!


	16. Chapter 16 - Steve's Point Of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for my lack of posting. The summer holidays kept me very busy and I fee bad so here's a short chapter to make up for it while I write the next one, which should be longer.
> 
> As always, enjoy xXx

Nat and Daisy had returned to the camp around 1am and Steve, who had been on watch shift with Thor at the time, ordered them to eat then sleep and told them debrief could wait until morning. So here they are, sat as one big group eating a breakfast of MRE’s and leftover roasted goat meat, listening to Nat and Daisy recount their reconnaissance. “The tunnels run for quite a way before opening out into a series of small caverns, clearly used as storage areas. There was a large metal gate blocking the entrance to the first cavern but it was easy to pick the lock and it wasn’t guarded, Hydra seem to be extremely overconfident of their concealment” Nat begins. Daisy nods “yeah, it seemed overly arrogant, but whatever huh, makes our job easier! So anyway once we were in we found that there was another tunnel running in two directions after we got through the first 3 small caverns, we decided to split up and follow each path. I took the east facing path. It led to another series of larger caverns, these ones contained huge metal cages, what I assume were some of the missing villagers were inside. I’m not gonna lie, it was pretty grim! Buckets for waste, they looked on the thinner side, like obviously being fed, but clearly the bare minimum to function. I hid and observed the guards, there were always at least four in the room at all time, with others coming and going. On two separate occasions a guard came and removed a single prisoner, I didn’t see them get brought back” Daisy reported with a grim expression. Nat looked at her, her own face showing a combination of anger and sadness, and continued “I followed the western tunnel a short distance to a large cavern that appeared to be a meeting or briefing room of sorts, I couldn’t get too close though as there wasn’t much cover and there were people in the cavern. I observed as much as I could, and I recognised two faces, Rumlow was in there at one point and he was talking to another man. I’m fairly certain it was Aldrich Killian, you remember him?” she finished aiming the question at Steve. “Yeah, he was the leader of that group A.I.M right, the ones who were working with the military but were uncovered as performing illegal experiments on ex-soldiers?” Steve asked. Nat nodded and continued “that’s the one. If he’s here and taking up old habits, I’d say it’s not a hard push to assume what the villagers are being used for” her face a mask of anger and disgust that Steve saw reflected in the other team members faces. Steve let out a breath of emotion before looking each of his team members in the eye in turn finishing on Nat he nodded at her and said “I agree with your conclusion Lieutenant. Although the purpose of whatever experiments Hydra are performing is unknown, it does seem to correlate with what we know of Killian and A.I.M that that is what they are doing. Whatever else they are involved in, we have to put a stop to that! Time for a brainstorming session guys, lets discuss our options and form a plan” he finishes.

 

A plan is formed and the decision as to who will stay behind with Scott is made, and Steve still doesn’t know if he is happy with it, but he feels it’s the right one, and he has learnt to trust his instincts, so he’s going with it!


	17. Chapter 17 - Bucky's Point Of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this next chapter. I've got the bulk of what will be happening worked out now and should be updating more frequently. 
> 
> As always enjoy xXx

Bucky stands by Clint, they look at each other, “be careful man” Bucky tells Clint grabbing the other man’s shoulder in a gesture of friendship. “You too dude” Clint replies grabbing the arm Bucky has placed on his shoulder and squeezing gently as a friendly response. Separating, Bucky turns and follows the group that are entering the cave system, leaving behind Scott for comms, Clint for weapons, and Thor as a hand-to-hand combat expert. The rest of the group ahead of him moving out silently, Nat and Daisy in the lead with Steve directly behind them. Bucky can see the back of Steve’s head from his position at the rear of the group, and he briefly imagines what it would be like to run his hands through that gorgeous blonde hair. He thinks back on the last few times Steve has given him hints of his feelings, little looks or moments. Then there was the strange look on his face when Bucky and the guys were playing cards. It almost looked like a guilty face, but Bucky can’t begin to imagine what Steve could be feeling guilty over, and not for the first time he wonders what is in the notebook that Steve keeps to himself. But he’s glad Steve kept him in the group, he knows what a tough decision it must have been for Steve on who to keep back at base camp, but he’s glad it wasn’t him, this way he can be around to protect Steve, to hopefully keep him safe.

 

The group follows Nat and Daisy to the entrance of the cave system. Upon reaching it, Steve signals everyone to stop and they all fall in to a crouched position to listen. “Alright, we are gonna secure the first caverns, Hope I want you to set up a comms relay and a surveillance camera, then we’ll split into two groups again. I’ll lead Charlie Group with Nat, Bucky and Harley. Sam you’ll lead Delta group with Hope, Quill, Daisy and Pete. Charlie group will follow Nat’s tunnel and try to gain as much intel as we can. Delta group will follow Daisy’s tunnel and will work out a plan for rescue and evac of the hostages. Everyone understood?” he whispers, followed by a round of whispered “yes sir” and nods. Hope moves over to an area of bushes near the side of the path, taking out a small communications relay device from her pack she secures it to the interior of a bush where it is well hidden then returns to the group who all rise as one and head into the cave system. They follow the tunnels silently until it opens out into the first part of the storage caverns, where they let themselves in through the gated entrance with the easy-to-pick lock, and Hope set’s up another of her small comms relay devices in a hidden spot, and with Steve and Bucky giving her a boost up, she also sets up a tiny surveillance camera high up in a dark corner where it will be easily missed. Hope can control the cameras and comms from a device on her wrist that she, Scott and Tony Stark invented, they can even check the camera feed from it. Bucky is always impressed by the talents and ingenuity of his fellow squad members, and the unique talents they all bring. He sees Steve signal everyone that they are now gonna split up, and each group begin to follow their respective paths.

 

Bucky has his night vision scope on his M249 Paratrooper SAW rifle, so is able to see in the darker parts of the cave system, so he takes up the front of their small group, following the tunnel, they eventually come to an opening which Nat, with a nod, confirms is the cavern she had found previously. Thankfully there is nobody in it, so the team are able to move through towards the rear where there seem to be boards set up with intel and images on them. They take pictures and continue on down the next tunnel. This is now unknown territory so Bucky takes the lead again, using his scope to guide their way. They reach a small opening and Steve signals Nat to take a look, as she is the stealthiest among them, so silently she moves out, Bucky, Steve and Harley remain back just behind the mouth of the opening. Bucky gives Harley a supportive pat on the shoulder to calm any nerves the younger lad may be experiencing, he looks over to Steve and reaches out to give his best friends shoulder a squeeze too, Steve returning a small smile as they wait for Nat.

 

Nat returns not long after and updates them. “We are in a huge cavern with a metal walkway around the top, this tunnel opens out on to it, it looks down on what looks like a command centre, huge table in the middle, surrounded by manned computer stations. I think we timed it well, it looks like they are setting up for a meeting” Nat reports. Bucky looks at Steve and he can almost see the gears working in his head as his best friend takes in the information and begins forming a plan of action within seconds. Bucky can’t help the sense of pride in Steve that burns through him then. He knows he would do anything for him, give anything to keep him safe, even his own life.


	18. Chapter 18 - Carol's Point Of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of notes for this chapter!  
> First - Howlies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Had to include my OG boys!  
> Second - Med tech, huuuummmm, why are we talking med tech!?  
> Third - Percutaneous Fixation to Skeleton is a real technique pioneered by the Irish veterinarian they mentioned, Noel Fitzpatrick, dude is a legend!  
> Forth - Cameron Klien is brilliant, I loved his little appearances in Captain America The Winter Soldier and Avenger Age of Ultron, so I had to include him in this story.  
> Fifth - Luis from Antman doesn't have a cannon last name, I needed to give him one, so the best I could think of to call him was Excon (get it? Do you see what I did there?) ;-)  
> Finally - I had to include Christine Palmer in this story too, cos she's a badass babe!
> 
> As always, enjoy!

Captain Carol Danvers sits in Kandahar base’s command centre at a table with her First Lieutenant Timothy Dugan (affectionately known as Dum Dum), her Second Lieutenant James Montgomery Falsworth (known as Monty), General Fury, Major General Stark and Captain Virginia Potts (known as Pepper). They are reviewing the intel provided to them by Captain Rogers and his team, as well as all the information they have managed to discover based on that intel, when Major Coulson approaches. “We’ve had another message from Team Shield. The team has split leaving three at base camp, the rest have begun infiltrating the cave system. Captain Rogers has requested Team Marvel join them at this point” Phil tells the assembly. General Fury nods, peering over at Carol “looks like you’re up Captain! Begin your prep, you have 3 hours” he orders. “Yes sir” Carol replies saluting, looking to Dum Dum and Monty she nods her head towards the door “gents, lets get the team together. Briefing room two, 20 minutes” she states, both men nodding and saluting the other officers as they rise and depart the room.

 

20 minutes later, Carol, Dum Dum and Monty are sat in briefing room two as the rest of Team Marvel filter in. Sergeant First Class Gabriel Jones (known as Gabe), Sergeant Jacques Dernier, Sergeant James Morita (known as Jim), Corporal Cameron Klien (known as Cam), Corporal Harold Hogan (known as Happy), Privates First Class Darcy Lewis and Luis Excon enter the room and take their seats. Carol updates the team on everything they know so far, Dum Dum and Monty pitching in where needed. “So, you’re all up to date. We have 2 hours till deployment, get your gear together and prepped to leave, we’ll be meeting the chopper at landing zone B. Any questions?” Carol asks. “Do we have any new Stark Tech coming with us?” Cam asks, Carol smiles at that, “I know you love having a tech geek out Cam” she laughs with the rest of the team, “but yes actually, Gabe has some new med tech Tony, Strange and Bruce developed. I’ll let you two jargon it out together on the chopper” she winks at Cam, who smiles shyly. “Ok move out people” she finishes. The team rise and exit the room to prep. Carol herself, bags already prepped, heads down to the infirmary.

 

Walking in, she finds the infirmary surprisingly quiet. Strange, Bruce and the other main Doctor, Captain Christine Palmer are sitting together at a desk going over a pile of papers there. Looking over, Christine spots Carol entering and gets up to offer the other woman a hug. “So good to see you again Carol, how are you?” she asks. “I’m good thanks Christine. How are you all?” she replies letting go of the doctor and offering a handshake to Bruce and Strange, each of them replying in the positive. “So we’re heading out soon, by chopper” she states smirking. The three doctors laugh together, Bruce replying through a smile “Happy still get air sick in a helicopter then I take it”, “oh boy does he” Carol laughs in response, “if you guys have a shot or something I can give him that would be great, I don’t wanna be clearing up after my corporal again” she finishes. Strange rises to retrieve the shot of anti-emetic, and while he’s gone Carol enquires about the mass of paperwork covering the desk. Bruce looks excitedly over the papers then back to Carol, “it’s actually really exciting, we’ve been working together with Tony on an idea that may revolutionise the prosthetic industry, it’s actually partially based on the work of a Irish veterinarian, some cool research done in animals with bonding flesh and bone to metal pegs and mesh” he tells her with an excited puppy look about him. Strange who has returned with the syringe adds “yes it’s called Percutaneous Fixation to Skeleton. Fascinating reading” he finishes. Christine rolls her eyes at the two men, “while it is fascinating, I doubt Carol cares as much as you two do” she smirks. Carol smiles in response, “each to their own I guess. Thanks for this though, see you when we get back” she mock salutes turning to exit the room, the well wishes of the three doctors for the mission following her out of the room.

 

Carol stands chatting to the Chinook helicopter pilot as her team finishes loading their gear into it, having already given Happy his shot, they are nearly ready to depart. Monty comes over from where he had been helping Darcy load some kit. “We’re all loaded up Captain” he informs her in his cool English accent, Carol nods and shouts “Team Shield, board up” to which her team replies with a collective “yes sir” and begins to board the Chinook, the pilot entering to prep for departure. Carol takes her seat, mind reviewing the mission intel once again.


	19. Chapter 19 - Steve's Point Of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally the main questions are answered. Lot of info in this chapter and lots of new/familiar names. This is the last calm chapter before the storm hits. Buckle those seat-belts everyone!
> 
> As always, enjoy xXx

Steve is laying on his stomach, doing his best to attempt to make his huge muscular body sink into the metal walkway stealthily, face as close to the edge to be able to look over as he dares. Pressed up next to him is Bucky, valiantly trying to do the same with his stocky muscular frame, then Nat and Harley, who find the task a lot easier with their smaller slighter frames, alongside Bucky. They are all positioned to listen in on the soon to happen meeting various people have begun to filter into the room for. The first people they see take a seat are known to them. Sitwell sits down opposite Killian and Rumlow who walked in together talking like old friends, the two giving Sitwell a look that clearly shows that despite working together, they are not big fans of the smaller mousey looking man. Some new figures enter next, and Steve and his group listen out for names to be able to put to the faces. They manage to catch one man being called Helmut by one person and Zemo by a second, which gives them another name to add to the growing list, as well as a Darren Cross who sits next to Rumlow talking enthusiastically about something with big hand gestures and a smile that does not reach his eyes. An older man enters and sits next to Sitwell, the mousey man offering a greeting and calling the man Mr Pierce, clearly the man who had been mentioned when Nat’s group first spotted Sitwell. Blonsky enters next with a man Steve recognises as one Obadiah Stane, an ex military weapons contractor who lost his licence for selling to black market dealers and disappeared before the hearing. Three empty seats remain, and after about five minutes, three men enter to fill them. The clear leader is a tall man, with sharp cheekbones who commands the attention of the room. Steve doesn’t know who he is, and from the looks of his three companions, they don’t either, but he can’t deny the man has a presence and it’s plain to see why he is the leader. The incredibly short balding man who take the chair to the left of the leader Nat seems to recognise and whispers to Bucky, who then whispers in Steve’s ear repeating what Nat told him, “he’s a Swiss Scientist by the name of Arnim Zola, another psycho case who was performing illegal experiments on human subjects, all died” Bucky whispers to Steve, who nods his acknowledgement of that information to Nat. The man who sits to the leader’s right is Erik Stevens, who seems to be acting in the capacity of bodyguard, hand never leaving the pistol attached to his hip even when he takes his seat. With all chairs now filled, the room falls silent as the leader begins to speak.

 

“Gentleman, thank you for joining me today” the man begins in a strong voice heavy with a German accent. “I call you all here today to update you on our progress and for your reports” he continues, “the experiments have been progressing well, none of the test subjects have as yet survived, but I believe you have made progress yes Mr Killian, Arnim?” the leader asks. Killian stands as Zola proffers a hand towards him. “Yes Sir Mr Schmidt, you are correct that none of the test subjects have survived so far, however their deaths have enabled us to fine tune the serum to a point where we believe, with a strong enough subject, we could attain the results we’ve been hoping for” Killian states taking his seat again. Zola speaks up then “the remaining subjects we have in the cells are weak, pathetic really, they are quite useless for our purposes. We will need new test subjects” he says with a look of distaste and his nosed turned up. “The leader, Schmidt, lets out a huffed laugh at that, “ah Arnim, the cattle is not of good enough stock for you” he jokes at Zola, who simply offers a weak faced smirk and replies “as you say Johann”. So, Johann Schmidt, Steve commits that name immediately to memory, and can’t help feeling sick to his stomach at the way these men talk about the poor hostages! Schmidt then looks to Rumlow and Blonsky in turn “gentlemen, you will organise the next supply run, your success in keeping these little forays completely of radar has been admirable, be sure that run continues. Mr Stevens will accompany you again to ensure everything runs smoothly” he orders. Stevens simply nods his head once at each man while Rumlow and Blonsky offer a “yes Sir”. Schmidt then looks to Pierce with a raised eyebrow, clearly offering the man to speak. Pierce stands “my department have been monitoring communications channels and radiowave frequencies and have detected nothing but the usual military comms. Surveillance of Jalalabad continuing, nothing to report as yet. I think it’s safe to say we are still as undetected as ever. We have had some strange atmospheric readings, but could just be background radiation caused by solar flares, my assistant Jasper and his team are looking into it further” he finishes with a hand pointing out Sitwell as he sits back down. Schmidt offers a small nod to the two men before looking in turn at Stane, Cross and Zemo. Gentlemen your reports, are our troops and weapons still combat ready” he asks. Stane speaks first “Cross and I have been stepping up the weapons training with the new guns he developed, they’re certainly a thing to see in action” he nods to Cross with an evil grin on his face. Cross very obviously feigns indifference at the praise before replying “it’s nothing really, what can I say, I’m enthusiastic to ensure these guns are the best out there, it’s really been an honur to have the freedom to develop them, and I’m enjoying myself” he smirks. Steve thinks this guy may be one of the most dangerous, he clearly has an unstable personality if he finds the idea of such destructive weapons amusing and fun! Zemo speaks up then with an Eastern-European accent, a quiet, serious voice that regardless tells of this mans strength, “I have continued to work on hand-to-hand combat techniques with the men, they are progressing well. The best I will personally select for the next supply run. You will be impressed I’m sure Johann” he states confidently, and Schmidt nods in acceptance of this, clearly acknowledging the man’s competence, it is obvious this Zemo is also a dangerous man. “Very well gentleman, the plan is proceeding like clockwork from all sides. Soon we will have an enhanced army capable of taking on whomever we deem necessary. Your work has been exemplary so far, do not disappoint me now. You each have your tasks to perform, the next supply run will take place in 48 hours” Schmidt orders, standing and turning to exit the room. The other men each stand and with some talking amongst themselves and others heading out, the meeting is obviously over. Steve signals silently to the others to carefully head back into the tunnel, which they all do, making their way back towards the storage caverns.


	20. Chapter 20 - Steve's Point Of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we go. I hope you're all ready for some action.  
> Buckle up!  
> This is a long one!
> 
> As always, enjoy xXx

Steve’s Charlie group make it back to the supply caverns and meet up with Sam’s Delta group there, unlocking the gate and heading back to their makeshift came to re-join the other three members of Team Shield. Steve is delighted to find that in the hours since their last communication with Kandahar Base, Team Marvel have made it to their location to join them, and he and the team that have been in the caverns greet their friends and colleagues from the other team enthusiastically.

 

The next couple of hours are spent on updating Team Marvel, and Clint, Scott and Thor on all the information the two team’s amassed while in the caverns. Steve looks around at the large group of amazing individuals sat in their makeshift camp, feeling a huge sense of pride in them all. He orders both Teams to eat, while he and Carol sit off to the side talking quietly between themselves to come up with a plan of attack. Sam’s Delta group had reported that after their observations, their idea for the best strategy to free the remaining prisoners would be a stealth attack on all four guards at once, either with tranquiliser darts or silenced guns to take them out without alerting others. This would need to be done at the same time as an all-out attack on the rest of the base as once Hydra were alerted to their presence, it would make it a lot more difficult to free the hostages. Steve and Carol agree on this and decide to factor it in to the plan they come up with. They also know that they need to act within the next 24 hours, as they need to take Hydra out before they can send another hunting party out for new prisoners.

 

Once everyone has eaten, Steve and Carol re-join the teams to tell them the plan. “Right everyone, the plan is pretty simple. Lieutenant Barton is gonna lead the team to rescue the prisoners, with him will be Corporal Odinson, Private Johnson, Private Parker, Corporal Klien and Private Lewis. Your task is to get the prisoners out as quickly and stealthily as possible while the rest of us assault the base. Lieutenant Falsworth and Sergeant Lang will remain at base camp as our comms and weapons experts, we’ll be relying on you both to keep Kandahar base updated and inform them should our plans fail or lead to our capture. The rest of us will enter the base and take the complex cavern by cavern. If we can, we’ll capture as many individuals as possible, Hydra leaders being the highest priority targets, but if not we’ll take out all opposition forces. We’ll be planting explosives as we go so we can destroy the base once we exit. Sergeant Dernier and Private Quill will be responsible for the bombs as our explosives experts. That’s about it people, we’ll be commencing our attack at 05.00 hours, hopefully most of Hydra will still be asleep, which should make our job easier, but we aren’t gonna let that give us a false sense of security. I suggest you all try and get as much sleep as possible. We’ll do one hour long watches in pairs through the night starting with Private Excon and Private Keener” Steve ends his speech to a resounding chorus of quiet “yes sirs” from the assembled teams. Carol nods in confirmation, and moves off to speak with her lieutenants to go over her team’s placements and orders with them.

 

Steve moves over to a quiet patch of scrub bushes and begins to get his sleeping bag out of his pack, Bucky moves over to join him doing the same. “Hey pal” Steve greets him with a smile, Bucky smiling back replies “hey Stevie, I was wondering if I could ask you my second question?”, Steve lets out a quite laugh smiling wider, “I’d almost forgotten about that” he confesses. Bucky grins but waits for a confirmation, not wanting to ask if Steve’s not up for answering. “Go ahead pal” Steve says his smile turning softer towards his best friend. Bucky relaxes back on the ground, hands behind his head as Steve settles into a laid back position next to him. “I was just wondering what you see yourself doing in the future, I mean like, you know, family and stuff? I guess” Bucky asks. Steve hadn’t actually ever really given it much thought, but he wanted to answer honestly to Bucky, as always, so he gives himself a minute to really consider it. Bucky gives him the time, not pressing for an answer, just waiting patiently. Eventually, Steve takes a deep breath, letting it out an answering “well, I guess I’d like to have a family eventually. I won’t always be a soldier, I know that. It’d be nice to have someone to come home to then. Maybe a kid or two someday. If I find the right guy or girl to settle down with” he finishes smiling wider. He knows the only person he’d want to settle down with is the man lying next to him, and it is at that moment that he realises he wants Bucky to be his in every way possible, he want’s Bucky as his husband. He can see them together in the future, buying a home together, maybe adopting a kid, or even using a surrogate, and he can’t help the grin at the image in his head of a little boy with Bucky’s storm-cloud eyes and dimpled chin being held in his and Bucky’s arms. He realises Bucky is watching him and blushes lightly, causing Bucky to grin himself. “Penny for your thoughts” he says. Steve smiles and replies “it’s nothing Buck, just imagining actually having a kid” he laughs softly. Bucky’s smile softens and he moves his hands from behind his head, resting them by his side as he says “I think you’d be a great dad Stevie” closing his eyes as he relaxes himself ready to fall asleep. In his head, Steve thinks “only if you’re our kids other dad”, closing his own eyes to wait for sleep to take him.

 

♦♦♦♦

 

In the slowly lightening hours of the morning, the two teams carrying only the equipment, weapons and ammo they will need, begin to move out towards the entrance to the caverns. Moving silently and stealthily along, with both Clint and Bucky at the front of the group, weapons drawn and night vision scopes active to see in the still dark recesses of the winding mountain trail. They reach the entrance and continue in single file, staying as silent as possible. Arriving at the unguarded gate and moving through as they have done each time. Steve orders Hope to set herself up in a the cavern with the tunnel entrance, hidden behind storage crates, so as to act as the comms relay for the teams as they separate off to undertake their own tasks. Then, the two teams giving each other silent gestures of good luck, they each take their respective tunnels. The hardest work yet to come.

 

Steve allows Bucky to continue leading them with his scope held to his eye, despite his worry for the man he loves being the first person in harm’s way. They continue moving through the once again empty smaller cavern, making their way through to the large cavern with the metal walkway. Here there are a few Hydra operatives who are clearly part of a skeleton crew manning the room in the early hours of the morning, and they are able to take the three individuals out with silenced guns without raising any alarm. Jacques and Quill set up a few explosive charges in the cavern, as it is fairly large, before the group move on through the next tunnel into unexplored territory. The tunnel leads them to another crossroads of sorts with tunnels branching off to each side again. They take the left branch leaving Dum Dum at the intersection to watch their backs as they explore this branch. It leads them to two doors set into the rock, the first they go through contains a room full of computer equipment and monitors with only a single woman in it who Bucky manages to shoot before she can even so much as let out a scream, while Quill places another explosive charge in it. The second door they start to open is clearly the entrance to a barracks type room, as it is huge, dark and full of bunk beds, most of which seem to be filled with still sleeping individuals. Again Jacques and Quill move silently through the room setting up explosive charges, and manage to accomplish this without waking anyone. Steve silently thanks their lucky stars that everything has gone without any issues so far. Moving back along the tunnel to the intersection they regroup with Dum Dum and continue down the second branch. This tunnel leads them to another huge cavern which is clearly the laboratory complex the experiments have been taking place in as the room is filled with medical gurneys, IV poles, medical monitoring equipment, and cages along the walls, one of which contains a clearly deceased emaciated human. There are six Hydra operatives in this room, one of which is Aldrich Killian. The team moves in weapons drawn and pointed at the Hydra personnel, who despite initial confusion very quickly realise the situation they have just been put in and all slowly raise their hands, except for Killian, who sneers at the group. “Hands on your heads, don’t move or you will be shot” Steve orders in a commanding voice. The five people complying immediately while Killian continues to stand and sneer. “What have we here, The US attack dogs” Killian speaks, not keeping the contempt out of his voice. “You’re in no position to throw insults Mr Killian” Steve responds coldly as Sam and Gabe move through the others zip-tying their hands together and ripping lab coats into strips to gag them all. Killian’s eyebrows raise slightly betraying his surprise and Steve adds “oh yes, we know who you are, and what you’re doing. Your days of experimenting on and killing innocents are over” he states matter-of-factly. Killian’s face turns into a mask of hatred and contempt at this, and he spits out “you have no idea what you’re dealing with, you pathetic, weak excuses for soldiers mean nothing, our forces will destroy you” he snaps at the group. Carol raises her pistol right into Killian’s face and says “please, give me a reason to pull this trigger” she throws a smirk at him just to drive the point across that there is little he can do at this point, and he visibly gulps while his face turns red with anger. Gabe moves over to cuff and gag him at which point Steve orders the captives into their own cages, appreciating the poetic justice of that move, as Jacques and Quill set up more charges in this room. Steve and Carol look at each other and are about to speak about what to do next when an ear-piercing alarm starts to sound, Killian starts to laugh despite the gag in his mouth, and looks almost joyful, clearly believing the group are done for, but Steve knows his and Carol’s people are the best, and you should never count them out. At that moment Steve’s wrist comm clicks and Steve presses the button to answer. “Rogers, go ahead” he states. Clint’s voice comes through clearly, “sorry Cap, we managed to take out all the guards no problem, and got the remaining prisoners out of the cages, but then more guards came in, must have been a shift change, they raised the alarm. We’re holding them back, but we’ve obviously lost the element of surprise now” he reports. “It’s ok Lieutenant, we knew this was a possibility. If you can hold them back do so, but if your position becomes untenable, get out of there” Steve orders. “Yes sir, Barton out” Clint signs off. “Well people, our job just got harder, but that doesn’t change the plan. We’ll continue on, keep placing our explosive charges, those we manage to capture we’ll bring back to this room, everyone weapons out, let’s keep moving” Steve orders. They move out of the room, Killian’s muffled laughter following them out and continue on through the next tunnel, which is much shorter and leads to another smaller cavern with multiple tunnels leading away. They can hear the echoes of gunfire from one tunnel, and deduce it must lead to where the big holding cells are where the rest of their team are holding their own against the guards. Another tunnel seems to slope upwards slightly and they can feel a slight draft coming from it, and assume it must lead to a different exit than the scarcely used one they have been using themselves. At that moment a group of people seem to come bursting out of the third and final tunnel, and Steve realises it in a split second that these are no ordinary Hydra thugs, he instantly recognises Rumlow, Blonsky and Cross, and each group have a moment of shock before weapons are raised at each other and a tense silence fills the air. The Hydra group definitely the more shocked of the two as they clearly were not expecting to find an armed group of Army soldiers in their supposedly hidden facility. Rumlow is the first to pull himself out of his shock, “well, well, well what do we have here” he sneers, gun pointed directly at Steve. “Surrender now and you’ll live through this” Steve states casually, wanting to present an air of complete confidence to these three dangerous men and their henchman companions. Rumlow looks flustered for a second before Blonsky shouts “who the fuck do you think you are you scum, you have no idea who you’re dealing with”. Steve tilts his head to the side and simply states “we know exactly who you are, and what you’re doing. You’ll find we are not to be underestimated”. Blonsky looks livid, while Rumlow’s face stays like a blank mask, not an emotion or thought showing on it. Cross however begins to laugh like the whole situation is hilarious to him, and Steve remembers how he thought Cross was unstable and dangerous and feels this simply confirms his theory. “How amusing this all is” Cross laughs, “anyone for target practice” he points at the henchmen behind them. They all tense up, but no one moves. Steve again states calmly “surrender now, and we’ll make sure no harm comes to you”. Blonsky screams then gun starting to level at Steve’s chest as his team notice and begin to fire as they dive towards the tunnel entrances, Rumlow at the same second grabs Blonsky and physically shoves him in front of his body, using the man as a human shield. Cross ducks behind a henchman laughing loudly at the same moment and Blonsky’s torso is riddled with bullets from the two team’s guns, three other henchman dropping as Rumlow retreats until he’s out of the line of fire and drops Blonsky’s now limp body to the ground, running after Cross who had already disappeared back up the tunnel they came from. The last few henchmen fall and the two team’s stop firing. Steve turns to check on his team and sees that Happy has taken a shot to the arm, and Sam to his thigh. Gabe who is a field medic on top of his other skills, assures Steve after a quick check that both are simple flesh wounds with no immediate risk quickly sets to strapping the wounds up so the group can continue on. The teams re-group and begin to head towards the tunnel Rumlow and Cross disappeared down, now certain that the most dangerous members of Hydra lie in wait for them at the end of it.


	21. Chapter 21 - Bucky's Point Of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not posting for ages. I had another story in my head that would not leave me alone, and have only just got back into the swing of writing this one. Here's a quick little chapter for you, the next shouldn't be long in getting to you all.
> 
> Enjoy xXx

Bucky had seen red when Blonsky levelled the gun at Steve, and immediately began to fire at the Hydra thugs. He wasn’t gonna let anyone take Steve from him, he hadn’t even got to tell Steve how he really felt yet! Once the shooting stopped and they had regrouped to head down the tunnel after Rumlow and Cross, Bucky took up position at the front of the group again with Steve directly behind him and led the way. They went at a slow and steady pace, Bucky using his scope to see ahead and check the way was clear. As they approached what seemed to be the end of the tunnel, Bucky held up his fist in the halt gesture and the team dropped to a squat as he inched forward to peer around the tunnel mouth. Taking a quick look, it seemed to be a smaller cavern again, and it was empty. That didn’t seem right! Where had Rumlow and Cross disappeared to? Why weren’t Hydra lying in wait for them?

He turned and quietly told Steve and Carol what he could see, all agreeing that it seemed off, but also deciding there was nothing for them to do than continue on and try to find the rest of Hydra’s leaders and take them out. Carol dropped back to bring up the rear of the group and the rest rose silently and began to cross the small cavern.

Once the first five members of the team had crossed the cave entrance a thin metal door slammed down across the cave entrance, cutting them off from the other eight, as another identical door cut off the exit to the tunnel ahead of them too. The five soldiers attempting to find a way to open the door that led back to the rest of their group, they could hear the rest of the team banging on the door from the other side obviously attempting to get through it too, as a thick white gas began to filter into the room from a pipe in the ceiling. Bucky and the others, Steve, Harley, Jim and Luis, began to cough as the gas filled up the room. They tried desperately to lift the door but it would not budge. Getting sleepy Bucky continued to struggle as first Harley then Luis passed out, Steve and Jim going down next, Bucky fell to his knees, looking at Steve’s face as his vision blacked out, his last thought being “please let him live” before he fell into oblivion.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

Bucky blinks, his vision still a little fuzzy, and he wonders why his neck is hurting? Continuing to blink his eyes until his vision clears up and things start to come back into focus. There are bars surrounding him, and he seems to be laying across someone, his neck at an awkward angle against the bars, so that would explain the neck pain. Then he remembers what happened. Dragging himself upright, he realises he must have been thrown into the cage as he is on top of Steve who is sprawled at an odd angle still not conscious. He surveys the room outside the cage first. It has a table and chairs, some computer stations and two guards in combat gear holding mean looking rifles stationed at the entrance. Dammit!

Turning, Bucky takes hold of Steve around the shoulders and pulls the blonde man upright out of the odd angle he was laying at. Resting Steve against his front, holding him up with an arm around his torso he starts trying to wake him. “Stevie. Hey Stevie, can you hear me? Wake up buddy” he says holding Steve’s face gently with the hand not wrapped around his torso. Steve stirs, and Bucky feels a flood of relief. “Five more minutes Buck” Steve sighs, eyes still closed, and Bucky can’t help but smile at the big dork. “Stevie, you need to wake up pal, we’re in trouble” he says, and Steve finally opens his eyes, blinking like Bucky had until his vision clears and he realises where he is. It’s only then that Bucky realises he’s basically wrapped Steve in an embrace, his hand on the other man’s cheek, their faces close enough to kiss, and he blushes as Steve’s eyes widen slightly. Bucky lets go of Steve and the other man sits up by himself and begins to take in their surroundings, his cheeks also tinged slightly pink.

Bucky realises that Harley, Jim and Luis are in an identical cage behind them and are also beginning to stir, the effects of whatever they were gassed with obviously wearing off. Before they get a chance to take anything more in, or to converse as a group, three figures enter the room from the tunnel entrance. Schmidt, Zola and Stevens enter and stand a little way back in front of the cages. “Welcome gentleman” Schmidt greets them with an evil glint in his eye. “You must excuse the lack of hospitality at your unexpected arrival” he laughs, Zola letting out a weak chuckle and Stevens simply looking calm and deadly. “I think perhaps you may not enjoy your stay with us though, yes?” Schmidt continues. “You’ll get nothing out of us” Steve states coolly, and Schmidt simply smirks, “I want nothing out of you gentlemen” he laughs. “The rest of your insignificant allies will be captured soon enough. But in the meantime, my good friend Arnim here is delighted to have some more hardy test subjects to work with. Who knows, you may even survive the procedures” he laughs, and Bucky feels sick at the look of glee on Zola’s face. He looks back to Steve who is staring at Schmidt with furious anger on his face, while Schmidt just looks amused. “Your cages are moveable, you will be taken to the laboratories soon enough. You will not enjoy what comes next” Schmidt states and turns to leave, the other men trailing behind them.

Bucky and the others look at each other. The same look in all their faces. Hope that the rest of the team can save them before the worst happens!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to check out my other story it's a Stucky soulmate AU called 'Of Flames and A Spark' <3


	22. Chapter 22 - Carol's Point Of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter before the shit hits the fan!
> 
> As always, enjoy xXx

The door slammed down with a thunk, cutting them all off from 5 of their team. “Shit” Carol exclaimed. They tried for a while to open the door, lever it up somehow, but it wouldn’t budge and Carol knew they couldn’t stay where they were in such a vulnerable position. Steve and the others would have to fend for themselves for now. She ordered the rest of the team together and they headed back down the tunnel, their goal to find and assist the rescue party team, regroup and formulate a plan to recover the missing team members. They’d planted enough explosives to take out the majority of the cave system as and when the others were recovered, so Carol told Jacques and Quill not to plant any more for now unless they ended up in an area they had not accessed before.

Reaching the three-way access cavern, they headed down the tunnel that would take them to the holding cells cavern and made their way along it. They could here a few shots, but nothing like when they had found the tunnel earlier. Hoping that was a good sign, they neared the end of the tunnel and could see that the Hydra side had taken heavy losses. No more than seven Hydra were left taking shots at the other side of the cavern where the rest of team were clearly holding their own comfortably. Carol clicked her wrist com twice and waited a minute for a response, Clint’s voice coming through after a moment “Barton” he stated. “Barton its Danvers, we’re about to take out the few shooting at you, don’t shoot us” she informed him. An abrupt laugh sounded before Clint replied “aye Captain. Barton out”. Carol counted down from three on her fingers then waved her hand in a vertical slash towards the cave entrance signalling their advance. The team ran through and immediately overcame the few Hydra thugs remaining, a couple easily knocked out and the rest who struggled taken out.

Clint, Thor, Cam and Darcy came out from their positions across the cavern and greeted them then. “Privates Johnson and Lewis have taken the survivors back to base camp” Clint informed them. Carol nodded, then looked at Clint with a serious face. “Captain Rogers, Sergeant Barnes, Sergeant Morita and Privates Keener and Excon have been taken by Hydra! We don’t know where, or their current condition, but we need to get them back” Carol stated seriously. “Shit, that sucks” Clint replied, “well you’re the ranking leader then Captain, what’re your orders?” he continued.  
Carol considered this for a moment then made her decision. “We aren’t gonna have any luck the way we came from. I figure we need to try coming at them from a different angle. There’s a tunnel that leads to outside back the way we came, we’ll take that one, head outside and see if we can get in from a different direction. If so we may be able to get to our people that way, or at least attack the rest of Hydra and draw them out“ she orders. The team reply with a chorus of “yes sir” and they head out as larger group after placing a few explosive charges in the holding cell cavern.

The team reach the end of the outside tunnel and are pleased to feel the fresh air which revives them all after the stuffiness of the caverns and tunnels. There isn’t much activity outside and they easily take out the few Hydra thugs that are there as they present no match to the talents of Team Shield and team Marvel combined. Once outside they discover a huge tunnel entrance about two hundred meters from the exit they came out of. This one is clearly meant for vehicles and the team enter it and make their way along to huge cavern that is filled with trucks and jeeps. A firefight begins then with the enemy that are in the cavern the vehicles providing excellent cover it is fairly evenly matched until Quill pulls a bag full of grenades from his pack. Passing them to Clint who has the best aim out of everyone there, Clint throws them skilfully taking out the enemy and a good majority of the vehicles too, allowing the group to move on. Passing through a series of smaller caverns taking out enemies as they go, the team move with a driven focus now, their concern for their missing team members an almost tangible presence among them.


	23. Chapter 23 - Steve's Point Of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and once again apologies for the delay posting. Here's another short chapter for you. Not much more left to go now.
> 
> As always, enjoy xXX

A couple of Hydra guards come in after a while, taking the cages, which are indeed on wheels, and transporting them through a couple of caverns they have not seen before, until they reach the room they were gassed in. Passing through the now open doors the 5 men look at each other clearly all thinking the same thing! Where are the rest of their team? They are taken down the tunnel that leads to the laboratory where awaiting them are Zola, Killian, Zemo and Rumlow.

Killian looks smug, and Rumlow positively delighted at the turn of events. Zola maintains an air of professional calm, and Zemo just seems quietly deadly. He’s the one Steve is most worried about. Zola speaks then, “these two, they were the last two to become unconscious from the gas, they are the strongest” he says pointing at Bucky then Steve. Steve feels livid that they are about to hurt Bucky and is about to shout when Zemo moves up to him and speaks quietly in his face, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You see, the good doctor wants you and the brunette, so your other friends are surplus to requirements” he gestures to Rumlow and 2 guards by the door, who all move over and each point a gun at Jim, Harley and Luis’ heads, Zemo continues “if you struggle, or fight in any way, we will shoot them all. They’d only be dying for your stubbornness” he finishes coolly. Steve realises he was right, Zemo really is dangerous! He has never been more angry but also scared, and feels utterly useless, there’s nothing he can do to protect Bucky. He feels like he has completely failed him. He nods his acquiescence and Zemo and Zola open the cage, beckoning the two men out and to medical gurneys where they are strapped down with thick leather belts with metal buckles around their waists, wrists and ankles. Zemo steps up to Bucky first and inserts a cannula into a vein in his hand attaching a drip full of bright green fluid to it and opening the valve to start the flow. He then moves to Steve and does the same to him. Zola speaks up again, “from the response of previous test subjects, this first infusion will hurt quite a lot, I am told it burns, if you survive the procedure we will begin a second infusion. If not, well, we have three more subjects to try” he states emotionlessly. Steve feels sick again, and he and Bucky look at each other and he can see they both have the same thought in mind, they need to fight to survive whatever they are about to go through, there is no way they are letting the others go through this!

Zemo and Rumlow take seats at the edge of the room, near the other cage but watching him and Bucky. Zola moves to monitor Bucky, attaching sticky pads connected to the machines to his chest. Killian moves and does the same with Steve, pausing afterwards and without warning punching Steve in the face. Zola looks over and Killian just shrugs and says “my hand slipped” with an evil grin. Zola actually rolls his eyes, but goes back to watching the monitors again. Killian looks smug but moves to watch the monitors he has connected to Steve.

It’s at that moment that Steve realises he’s beginning to feel a burning itch through his arm the sensation slowly moving up it and across his shoulder and chest, where it begins to branch out to the rest of his body. It isn’t too intense yet, but it’s uncomfortable, and Steve knows it’ll only get worse. He looks over at Bucky who looks back at him a sympathetic look in his eyes and his fists clenching slightly. Bucky can feel it too! Steve feels sick again!


	24. Chapter 24 - Bucky's Point Of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million apologies for not posting a new chapter for sooooooo long.  
> Life has been totally manic and getting in the way, but yay it's nearly Christmas which means I've got time off work and time to write! Can't wait to get back in to the story of these boys. So without further crap from me, here's another little chapter for ya'll.
> 
> As always, enjoy xXx

Bucky was pretty sure it had only been maybe 45 minutes, but the fire ripping through his veins made it seem like he had been strapped to the table for hours! He remembered looking at Steve to begin with, his heart breaking at not being able to protect the man he loved from the torture about to happen to them, as they offered each other silent looks of support, that was until the pain had become too much for them both and they each found their eyes closing, muscles tensing and fists clenching tight as their bodies fought against the molten fire running through them. Bucky was proud that neither Steve nor himself had let out even the slightest moan or scream of pain though, and he knew Steve was most likely not wanting to give Hydra the satisfaction, same as himself. He was also silently praying that Steve would not die. He knew whatever was being done to them had killed everyone else who had been forced into it, and he couldn’t bear the thought of it taking Steve. His perfect, beautiful, wonderful Stevie. He’d gladly die if it meant Steve would survive, he’d give his life for Steve in a heartbeat, if Bucky was to die here, he hoped that at least Steve would make it out, and would be able to live a full and happy life.

 

At some point Bucky must have passed out because the next thing he knew he was being manhandled back in to the cage, Steve already in it, and appearing to be just coming round himself. As the cage door closed, Zola (whose face has finally cracked an ugly smile) looks down at the two men. “You have surpassed my expectations gentlemen. You are the first to survive the serum infusion. We will give you a little time before we begin the next infusion process and then your mental reconditioning will begin” Zola states smugly before turning to exit the room leaving just two guards at the cave entrance to watch the cages. Bucky shivers at the thought of what that could mean!

 

As soon as they are alone Jim speaks up, “hey Cap, Sarge. Are you guys ok?) He asks. Bucky’s whole body feels kind of sensitive tingly, like every inch of his skin has pins-and-needles, but although it’s an unpleasant sensation, he’s not in pain anymore really, just hypersensitive, and he swears the room is brighter and everything seems a bit louder. It’s a weird sensation altogether, but he also feels oddly strong too.

 

Bucky looks over at Jim, Harley and Luis in the other cage and gives the tiniest smile, “I’m ok guys, feel weird, but ok” he says, his voice raspy and his throat dry. Steve manages to shuffle up a bit and looks over at the three men too, “yeah, same, feels like I’ve been stung all over by bees, but I’m ok” he tells them. Jim nods and Bucky can see him visibly relax a bit. “That’s good, you guys should rest a bit, while you can, get your strength back” Jim offers and Bucky and Steve both nod and settle down next to each other as best they can in the cramped cage.

 

Bucky feels so drained, and lets his head rest against Steve’s as he leans in towards him. Steve actually nuzzles his head against Bucky’s and takes the brunettes hand in his own, stroking softly across Bucky’s palm. He half opens his eyes looking sideways at Bucky’s face and asks “is this ok?” Bucky huffs out a little laugh and replies “of course it is Stevie” squeezing Steve’s hand gently and letting his own eyes shut. They sit quietly for a moment before Steve softly speaks again, “I feel like I’ve been awake for 3 weeks, or gone a couple of rounds with a polar bear” he states. Bucky can’t stop a soft smile from forming on his face, “I know what you mean Stevie, it’s……” he can’t find the words so lets the sentence trail off. “Yeah” replies Steve, the only person who can understand exactly how he feels. Bucky lets his free arm that’s resting between himself and Steve rise and wrap Steve in a soft side hug, leaving it there as Steve relaxes into the embrace.

 

A few minutes pass of them just leaning into each other, taking comfort in each other’s presence. As they sit together, Bucky can’t help but think ‘what if one of us doesn’t survive this? What if I never get another chance to tell him how much he means to me’. He bites at his lip, a slight frown on his face at his internal musings. Then jumps when Steve’s hand, the one that isn’t holding his, brushes over his cheek bringing him out of his head. “Your face is grumpy” Steve says with a smile. Bucky laughs again. “Gee thanks pal. Pretty sure I’m allowed to be grumpy right now” he replies. Steve’s hand goes to Bucky’s cheek again, brushing softly over the prominent cheekbone, and Bucky inhales softly his eyes closing at the feather light touch.

 

That’s it! He can’t take it anymore! Every signal from Steve is calling to Bucky! Every soft word spoken, every gentle touch, every lingering look! It’s now or never!

 

“Stevie, 3rd question?” Bucky asks. Steve stills, looking surprised, but slowly nods. Bucky takes a deep breath and calmly (much calmer than he feels) asks “you’re in love with me? True or not true?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did any of you get where the reference in the last sentence comes from, me wonders   
> Also I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger! So sorry!
> 
> (hides in a corner again)
> 
> :-S


	25. Chapter 25 - Steve's Point Of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had an awesome Christmas (if you celebrate it, or happy holidays if you don't) and a fantastic new year.   
> Here's my gift to you all.
> 
> Enjoy xXx

Steve is pretty sure his stomach just dropped into his ass and his heart just leapt into his throat! He’s also sure he must look like a deer caught in car headlights right now! He is frozen! He hadn’t expected that, not here, not now!

BUT! Bucky’s asked him. Bucky asked him directly and he’s not gonna lie! He can’t!

SO he forces himself to relax, breathe normally, he steels himself and looks Bucky right in the eyes and speaks.  
“True Buck” he offers a small smile.

Bucky’s eyes widen slightly. Other than that he hasn’t moved, or spoken. Steve feels so hugely exposed right now. But there’s no going back. So he takes a deep breath and says “I love you Buck. I’m in love with you. Have been for a long time”.

The silence stretches for what is probably only a minute but feels like forever. Then suddenly Bucky surges forwards the short distance and crashes his lips in to Steve’s, kissing him with a hunger and urgency that steals Steve’s breath away as his own brain finally comes back online and he tilts his head into the kiss to deepen it. Bucky makes a pleased sounding low moan in his throat at that, as his tongue licks softly along Steve’s lower lip and Steve opens his mouth to let Bucky in, their tongues wrapping around each other, moving together. The kiss becomes more passionate as the two men wrap their arms around each other and cling to each other like their lives depend on it, kissing each other as though they are trying to tell each other with that first kiss how long they’ve both wanted this. That is until Steve reluctantly pulls back, panting, needing air. His eyes opening to look at Bucky, the brunette looks beautiful, a slight red flush dusting his cheeks, kiss swollen lips, panting as well, but his eyes like molten steel.

Then the most beautiful smile Steve’s ever seen appears on Bucky’s face as he looks deep into Steve’s eyes and finally says “I’m in love with you too Stevie. I love you so much” and presses his forehead to Steve’s as they just sit, holding each other, basking in their newly revealed feelings, both smiling like a couple of saps.

The sound of a throat being cleared startles them out of their little bubble of bliss, as they suddenly remember where they are. The two men swivel their heads around to look at the other cage, where three amused but grinning faces look back at them. The biggest smile on Harley’s face as he says “congratulations Cap, Sarge” with a wink.

Steve huffs a laugh as he feels his cheeks burn hot red, but Bucky simply throws his arm back around Steve’s shoulders and turns to drop a kiss on Steve’s cheek then says “thanks man” with a radiant smile that Steve decides he absolutely loves seeing on the brunette’s face. There follows a “congrats gents” from Jim, and a “nice one” from Luis, before the group manage to get themselves back into their current predicament. Although through their discussions, not once does Bucky remove his hand from Steve’s grasp, giving it the occasional squeeze, and Steve honestly feels like he could take on the world single handed with the knowledge of Bucky’s love for him as a shield.

But he realises something at that moment too. He feels strong. Like, really strong. He’s always kept in shape since his body caught up with his attitude and he’s maintained a very good level of fitness throughout his army career. But this is different. It’s subtle, but it’s definitely there. Bucky looks at his soft frown and asks “what is it Stevie?” Steve looks him in the eye “I feel really strong Buck, like I could take on that polar bear and win! Do you….” He trails off, not sure what he’s asking. But Bucky nods softly, “I feel it too Stevie, do you think it’s what they put in us?” he questions back to the blonde.

Steve nods, then says “help me try something?” and shifts onto his knees before standing back up. Bucky does the same and Steve points to the door where the locking mechanism is and says “Buck, you hold the door side and push, I’ll hold the cage side and pull, maybe we can force it open. I feel like we could” he states. Bucky nods in agreement and the two men set too it, their muscles flexing as they put their weight into the joint task. For a minute nothing much seems to happen, but Steve isn’t feeling any strain at all so keeps at it, and he can tell Bucky is the same, not even a sweat breaking out on the brunettes gloriously tanned skin. Then they begin to hear the tell-tale sound of groaning steel and both men look in surprised glee at each other, continuing to pull and push at their tasks respectively until with a shudder, the lock snaps apart and the door swings open. Bucky grabs it before it can clang against anything and give away their escape and the two men quietly fistbump each other, which Steve decides isn’t enough so leans in and plants a chaste kiss on Bucky’s lips (because that’s something he’s allowed to do now and he’s gonna take full advantage), and Bucky smiles. They look back to the other cage, whose occupants all have wide-eyed slack-jawed looks on their faces at what Steve and Bucky just did. Steve just shrugs, and signals Bucky to go with him to take out the two door guards. They move silently and take the two unsuspecting guards in identical choke-holds, taking them out before returning to the other cage and using the same push-pull technique to break the other cage open.

With all five men released from the cages, Steve picks up the two guns the guards no longer need, handing one to Bucky and the other to Jim (the two best shots out of the five of them) and quietly says “right, we move slowly and silently as we go, if we can get more weapons we will. We know the way out from here, but I’m not comfortable leaving without knowing what’s happened with the rest of the teams, so we’ll try and find the team or a means to communicate with them if we can” he orders, all four others stating their acknowledgement. Looking to Bucky then Jim he continues “you two take point with the guns, but be careful” and they both nod. He then grabs Bucky’s chin and pulls his face closer saying “YOU be careful Buck, I refuse to lose you now! You hear me?” and Bucky smiles and leans in to kiss Steve again, letting it linger for just a few seconds before pulling back and saying “sir yes sir” with a wink as Steve rolls his eyes.

Jim makes a gagging noise and says “oh god, I pity Team Shield if you’re gonna have to put up with the constant smooching now” with a laugh. Harley shrugs and replies with a “well it’s gotta be better than the constant pining surely” making Steve and Bucky both laugh. “Ok everyone, back on topic. Let’s move out!” Steve orders, and the group make their way out of the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaaay! Finally!
> 
> :-D


End file.
